Hunters
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: They kill for a society. Justice is the supposed essence of their world. The VOCALOID branch of Hunters realize how the world really is,even their own industry,that was supposed to be good is cruel.But because of this, they discover what justice truly is.
1. Introduction of Hunters

*AN: I don't own Vocaloid! I would be a lot cooler if I did! ….Damn me and my writers block. I can't seem to concentrate on my other stories, so I decided to make a new one! But, I still have to get back on track with this updating. Enjoy!*

* * *

9:00 P.M.~ General POV

"You're nuts, you know that?" A young voice said in the darkness of the bedroom, just awoken from slumber. (AN: o.o nothing naughty here XD!)

Another voice, belonging to a young girl giggled, "Damn straight I am, how I could possibly be sane if I wasn't is unimaginable!"

The lights turned on, and a young man rolled his eyes, his blond hair disheveled from being interrupted.

"First of all: I _was _sleeping before your crazy ass got in here and second of all: That sentence you just said was completely contradictory."

The girl first said nothing, then, with a devious look in her sky blue eyes, she pounced her male reflection.

A surprised look came on Len's face for a split second before he yelped as his back slammed onto the floor.

"Len-Len! You big fat meanie!" Rin fake pouted, then gave off a huge grin.

But, before things got out of hand, a teal haired teen kicked the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? I GOT LEEKS YOU KNOW!" she shouted loudly.

The two blondes looked at the position they were in, it was quick to misunderstand.

"Miiiikuuuuu!" a pinkette came up the stairs yawning sleepily and slowly approaching the current scene armed with a few cans of tuna and a spoon.

They were still frozen.

Miku then pointed at the two Kagamines, "Luka…..they're doing something _**NAUGHTY**_…"

Still frozen.

Before anyone could say another word, Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko came up as well.

_**STILL **_goddamn frozen!

"Did we just hear the words "they're doing something _**NAUGHTY**_?"" all three said in unison.

Gakupo with his stash of eggplants.

Kaito with huge buckets of ice-cream.

Meiko, woken from a drunken slumber with many bottles of sake.

…Screw this…they're _**STILL FUCKIN FROZEN!**_

Lightning fast, a series of beatings, lectures, retorts, misunderstandings, and the word pervert began and continued on.

Until….

"It was an accident for god's sake! Just leave them alone!"

Megpoid Gumi stood there, tapping her foot.

"I JUST got back from a meeting with UTAU and _this _is what I see?" she was not happy.

And an angry Gumi was worse than a drunken Meiko.

Everyone (excluding Rin and Len, who were already frozen) froze.

They all knew that this was going to be long, agonizing, torture.

* * *

A few minutes later~

"We have a HUGE hunt tomorrow and everyone's gonna be there!" the green haired girl shouted in mid-lecture, "Even the _executives _will be there, and you're screwing around over _ONE CRUMMY MISUNDERSTANDING!"_

Meiko tried to sneak in more sake, but a sharp glare stopped her.

"…..Didn't I tell you…NOT TO DRINK!" Gumi's voice thundered throughout the house.

She then motioned, "Luka, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Kaito, you guys go to bed, you did nothing too wrong."

"Remember, the others are coming back too!" she called out.

"But YOU two…"

The others could hear "help me!" and "nuuuuuuuu!" the whole way through.

* * *

2 hours later~ Rin's POV~

I loaded my machine gun coolly; making sure each one was prepared properly.

I was wearing my ceremonial hunt gear, some shorts, leggings, a uniform polo shirt, and black leggings and arm warmers.

"Rinniiiieee!" Miku yelled from the distance, her teal pigtails bouncing.

I rolled my eyes, " 'Sup baka! You ready for the hunt?"

"Stop calling me baka!" she pouted.

Oh yeah, all this stuff must be confusing to you, let me explain.

Well, about 30 years ago, a young person, no one knows the gender, was walking somewhere and discovered a unfamiliar gem. It took the gem home and in curiosity, poked it. Turns out that gem was actually all the magic in this world, originally sealed because it was too powerful. So, it (as in the person) split into two separate people, a little girl and a little boy.

But, with the unsealing of the magic, lots of evil things called Noma started coming to this world from alternate universes, and even the depths of our own world. So, those two became the first hunters, sent to destroy Noma once and for all.

Now, the world has only 100 large cities and many hunters to protect them, (the UTAU do this.) and other hunters clear out those in-between places (we, the VOCALOID do this). And the others Gumi was talking about are siblings and such. They're another branch of our group that does all the barrier stuff (like around us fighters, without em we'd be SCREWED)

Now, every once in a while, every hunter goes out on a twenty-four hour clearing of Noma. We do this so civilians can travel safe during holidays and festivals and we can get an actual vacation.

Sometimes hunters see the executives, and even the founders!

But unlike Len, who would go through all the details, I'm just pointing out the basics. There's a LOT of detail in the system but when the time comes, I'll tell you about it.

Now, let's get back to reality!

"But you ARE a damn baka leekhead!"

"NO WAY! But leeks ARE delicious!"

"Hell yes you are!"

"Hell no you violent orange addict!"

"Fuck yes!"

"Fuck no!"

"Fuck yes!"

"Fuck NO!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

We turned around to see an irate Luka getting the last of her gear ready.

We then realized EVERYONE was looking at us with a glare.

I grabbed an orange and ate bitterly, sulking in a corner.

Miku sat in the corner across from me, with a leek.

"Rin, Miku, get your gear ready, it's almost midnight" Len looked at us, ready to kill some Noma.

Damn he looked hot….I could just pounce him and-

"Rin, today is not the time to be a pervert." He said calmly.

Fuck Len and his mindreading shit with me-oh…..not like THAT!

I blushed, getting out of my sulk, taking Miku with me…

* * *

11:50 P.M.~ VOCALOID SUV~ Len's POV

"Miku, what's your signal?" I asked, taking out my rifle and loading it.

"Oi~ Everyone's here! All we have to do is make sure everyone in this van's ready!" the girl yelled cheerily.

How she could possibly be so happy with such a gruesome power under her control?

You'll get the picture later.

"Meiko, your machete?"

"All sharpened! I'm gonna spill some blood tonight!"

Although we all tolerated bloodshed, how could she enjoy it?

"Kaito, your scores all set?"

"Yes, and al my ice-cream's in the cooler, along with Meiko's sake, and Luka's tuna."

His power's damn creepy too, and he's all cheerful?

"Gakupo, your crystals?"

"All set~"

How the hell does he use his power with such tiny crystals anyway?

"Gumi…your bombs?"

"Yup. Let's see them BURST!"

How can such an innocent-looking girl be such a fucking sadist?

"Luka? Your bow and arrows? Enchants?"

"Yes."

I wonder how many she's killed from afar without us even noticing?

"Rin, all your weapons?"

"Road Roller~ Road Roller~ Ready Len-len! Road Roller~ Road Roller~"

She gave me an: I'm SO gonna fucking pounce you once we're done with this hunt look.

I gulped.

How can she be so cute looking, a skilled weapons-user, road roller-obsessed, orange-obsessed, a pervert, and downright scary at the exact same time?

I have no goddamn idea…do you?

Hey, it's midnight, time to kill some Noma.

* * *

*AN: Sooooo….what do you think? ^^ I made Rin a perv and put in a lot of cursing…lol. But, I do hope you enjoy this ENOUGH to read the next chapter and REVIEW…:D Please? I'll try and get my ass updating again? Pwease? XD Wel anyway, hope you enjoyed!*


	2. The First Five and our VOCALOID Family

*I don't own Vocaloid. But I DID accidently close this chappie without saving D: Now I have to rewrite*

* * *

Midnight~ Luka's POV~

"Enchant: Cheetah, let my arrows kill evil quickly, Enchant: Eagle, let my arrows fly safely, Enchant: Tiger, let my arrows rip evil apart." I chanted quietly in the shadows, not even my VOCALOID family knew where I was.

As I shot my arrows, I looked around to see if anyone needed help.

Meiko was laughing like a madwoman while killing Noma. It had been less than a minute and her body and sword were already dripping with Noma blood. She didn't seem to need or want help.

Rin was kicking and punching while loading her gun. She said she wanted to test out some new fighting techniques, so I left her alone.

Gakupo was stabbing Noma with his crystal magic. The pervert didn't need help; he would start being more of an idiot.

Kaito was luring Noma with his song and Miku was killing them…gracefully, no matter how strange that seems. They work well as a team, so I decided to let them be.

Gumi was blowing up Noma and giggling and shouting like a kid on Christmas morning. Although she could be mature in the house, during hunts, she was a crazed child. I'll leave her to her own devices.

Len was shooting down Noma at a quick pace; he liked his guns, so I decided to leave him alone.

Now, a minute has passed and the first group made up of 750 Noma were already long dead.

I guess this is why we're called elite.

* * *

One minute after Midnight~ Miku's POV~

"Heart, let Corruption twist you, Lungs, let Corruption squeeze you, Liver, let Corruption rip you apart." I sung up into the sky and danced a waltz, matching Kaito's siren melody.

The large group of Noma followed our song, their hearts twisted, their lungs squeezed, and their livers ripped apart.

"Good job Kaito!" I smiled happily, doing a twirl.

"You too Miku!" he smiled back.

People say that our powers are gruesome, we agree.

People say _we _are gruesome, we disagree.

Although both of our powers are cruel, we learned that they aren't us.

Our VOCALOID family knew that too.

But I cannot fret, I must be beautiful.

I need to kill beautifully, sing perfectly, and dance gracefully.

I have to keep Mikuo alive, until I'm powerful enough to defeat the one who bound him.

That is my wish.

Another minute has passed, when shall I reach my goal?

* * *

Two minutes after Midnight~ Gumi's POV~

"Holy shit! I sure as hell didn't expect this!" I shouted, rolling away from the explosion I caused. Thank GOD I had my gear on (plus my favorite goggles), I would have DIED!

The circumference of the explosion, the pressure, and the heat were all FIVE times what I expected.

I giggled as Noma blew up, guts spilling everywhere.

"Gotta remember that one!" I whispered as I threw a few more grenades.

Although I'm one of the two law-enforcers of our VOCALOID family (the other one is Luka), I'm SUPER immature during hunts. I guess my sadistic side gets to me when I'm in battle.

I ran some more, throwing explosives everywhere (except where my family was).

They were the only people I ever had in my life, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna lose them anytime soon.

Another minute has passed; I MUST keep my family safe!

I ALSO must blow some shit up.

* * *

Three minutes after Midnight~ Meiko's POV~

How many have I killed again?

I slashed more and more, losing track of my surroundings.

I could only think of two things: my VOCALOID family and the pleasure I felt.

I laughed another mad laugh.

"Damn! I love this FEELING!" I giggled in a sing-song voice.

I probably seem like an alcoholic, sadistic, slut by now, so let me change the picture.

Once upon a time, there was a little girl.

This girl had an alcoholic, sex-addicted, sadistic family, who just _loved _making her life a living hell, in more ways than one.

They abused me in ways that are too fucking _cruel _for me to mention here, but to simplify things a bit; they did all that shit you girls _don't _want happening to you.

So, here are the results: all that shit the girl went through created her personality today. Part of her hated the stuff her family _was _and what they _did_. But the other part became a sadistic, partway alcoholic, and a BIT of a pervert.

And that is how I became who I am, pretty damn simple eh?

But THIS family's different, they all fit with me and I fit with them. No matter how odd it seems, I love my VOCALOID family to fucking DEATH.

Now, I felt quite gleeful at the moment, laughing my ass off while seeing Noma blood and hearing them scream in pain.

I'm a real bitch aren't I?

Now, another minute has passed.

I scream in ecstasy.

More fun was coming. More fun for me!

* * *

Four minutes after Midnight~ Gakupo's POV~

"Crystal, come from my soul, pierce their hearts, take their souls, let those souls become one with mine." I spoke a simple spell; one I knew all my life.

Crystals killed the Noma one by one, I felt more powerful than before.

I saw the rest of my VOCALOID family, fighting, working hard. I smiled lightly.

Luka looks damn sexy….

I snapped myself out of my daze and continued to fire my crystals.

I felt a glare from…speak of the devil… it was Luka.

I sighed as I commanded more crystals to strike the Noma.

One was sneaking up on Rin, another, about to get to Luka, another, slowly realizing that the spell of Miku and Kaito was not what it seemed.

He would protect his family, no matter what it took.

Another minute has passed, but my self-employed duty was not over, it would never be.

* * *

Five minutes after Midnight~ Kaito's POV~ 

More Noma lured by my song, more killed by Miku's harmony and dance.

I remember when I realized that my power was like a siren's. Luring people to their deaths without a bit of mercy.

I used to be scared and paranoid. I loved to sing when I was a kid, and I still do today. Whenever I sung, people were lured over.

I knew I wasn't normal for a long time. I remember when I _really _figured it all out.

There was a family across the street from my house.

They were always nice to me, always kind.

But one day, when I was ten, I realized I had an odd craving. An inhumane craving to _eat them whole_.

I didn't know what to do, how to face it. So, when I was venting my emotions by singing, I had lured them right to my door step.

I killed them, ripped them apart and killed them.

My parents saw it all, so I killed and ate them too.

Turns out all of them were Noma. Even my own parents, sold themselves to evil.

And that's how I became a Hunter and met my VOCALOID family, they're the family I _know _wont betray me, or sell themselves to evil.

So, I'll continue to use my powers to support them.

I want to be with them forever.

Another minute has passed, and I crave for Noma flesh.

* * *

*ZOMG I MADE KAITO A NOMA CANNIBAL XD! I originally didn't plan this, but I was talking to my bro and it came to me. I'll be doing this is hours next chapter, I just wanted to explain some stuff about the VOCALOID branch Hunters and write about what the hunts are like. I hope I did okay! By the ways, I WILL write about Len and Rin in the next chapter, so don't worry! Thank you all readers :3!*


	3. VOCALOID Family, Halfbreed, and Secrets

*Yay~ more chappies from me! I'm soo happy I'm able to post! But, unfortunately, I'm having writers block for experiments, so that won't be updated for a while…D:. DNGRS (): Thanks a TON 4 reviewing and liking my little story so much. I DID realize that I had anonymous reviews disabled (*sighes* I'm so dumb, I can't believe I didn't notice that!) so I apologize to you and people who were prevented from reviewing D:. I'll explain a lot more later on….but I'm glad you like pervy Rin as much as I do :3 But, I probably wont be able to update Thursday or Friday. XD On to the story!*

* * *

An hour after Midnight~ Rin's POV~ 

I was singing and dancing to the music in my head, the melody flowing through my lips. I was in a trance of music, hearing my tune and my tune alone. Nothing would interrupt my song and live.

I remembered when I was a small child, singing in a peaceful place, standing above a pond. I remember the dance I did, and how joyful I felt, even though I was just an outcast. I would go there every day to sing.

But one day, they drained the pond out for the people who made us miserable. That was my only hope, my only salvation from the insanity which was my other self.

So I began to sing once more, climbing the fence which held me from the outside world. People shot at me, and one of them hit. But I continued to run. When I was almost out of the city, I had run out of energy, but I began to crawl, I still sung. A song of hope exited my mouth.

And there he found me.

Len, saved me from my personal hell.

And ever since that day, I've loved him with all my self.

Then I met my VOCALOID family, and I felt like I truly had hope, like I truly belonged.

Although all those things happened to me, I've left that behind. It formed who I am, sure, but I don't live in the past.

Besides, I can't even _imagine _a life without thinking about pouncing _my _Len-Len!

I looked at Len, snapping out of my trance temporarily to give him a look.

My specialty; "When we're done with this, I'm gonna pounce you, kiss you, and do things you could never imagine" look. Let's just say he looked rather….afraid.

I sighed, and went into an ummmm….._different _kind of trance.

"Rin, not being too perverted there, ne?"

I blushed again, and continued my song.

I must protect my VOCALOID family, I have to be strong, for them.

* * *

Two hours after Midnight~ Len's POV~

I pulled the trigger without a care, killing a Noma.

Big Hunts like this were _really _boring. I would rather be relaxing. But, at least we get a break….but we can't eat, or get some rest. More Noma died at this point, but I didn't care. I was in my battle mode.

Everyone was. Our battle selves aren't our _true _selves and we all knew that. But even if they were, I would still love them. They're my VOCALOID family. They saved me when I had nowhere to go. I had no purpose before I met them.

I was sickly. I thought it was all useless, I wanted to hurry up and die. My parents used me for money, and left me to die in the middle of the desert. Then, they came to me when I was on the brink of death. Then, I met everyone. Rin and Gumi joined our family. I want to keep them safe, and make them all feel happy. That's my goal, the goal I'll keep and achieve forever.

I quickly shoot more Noma. I WILL make them truly happy.

Wow, another hour passed hm? I have to continue achieving my goal.

* * *

Three hours after Midnight~ General POV~

It was a grand three hours indeed, there were still 21 hours left of the Hunt. Everyone in their battle mode, everyone thinking of their VOCALOID family, everyone in their own universes, sometimes, they interloped, other times, they stayed separate. It was just the way things went. Bloodshed was normal, and reflections of things done were always in the air. No one stayed mad at each other for long. It was just natural, just the way things had to be for the VOCALOID branch.

But, there were still things to do. The Executives were visiting, but no one really cared in the VOCALOID branch. They wanted to protect, not impress the powerful.

_That _was the way Hunts always went.

* * *

Four hours after Midnight~ Unknown POV~ 

"Spear: cut through the evil before you!" I yelled, killing all the Noma in my way. Guarding townspeople was my _job_, but my priority was to kill Noma. The only reason they brought me to UTAU (even though I fucking love my little UTAU family, don't get me wrong!) was because they were low on protectors.

The Noma wave was killed off, so because of my immense boredom, I started to dance. Drill tails bouncing up and down when I jumped, I smiled cheerfully. "Hell, if I could do _this _all day, my job would be a lot more fun!" I continued to dance, full of energy.

But of course, Noma had to spoil the moment! No fun! I pouted, but continued to kill.

Then, _it _whispered to me.

"You bitch! My own flesh and blood killing her own kind?"

I gave off a terrified look for a moment, seeing if anyone heard those words. Whew! Nobody did!

I looked at the Noma straight in the eye and killed it, but as it was dying, I whispered in its ear.

"So, _you're _the guy who raped my mom! So glad I could kill you! The name's Kasane Teto by the way! Hope you enjoy knowing the name of the one who killed you….._cause it'll be the last fucking name you'll EVER hear in your evil, pathetic life!_" I hissed, my anger showing clearly on my face.

I watched the thing die with a gleeful look on my face.

But, what I _didn't _know at the time was that a certain member of my UTAU family saw and heard the whole thing….

* * *

Five hours after Midnight~ Unknown POV (Not Teto) ~

I was impressed with the Hunt so far. No big suck-ups, no dumbasses. Well, there were perverts and sadists, but nothing too bad. Everyone was under their thumb. I didn't really know what to do though, it wasn't by choice to be where I am. But, I'm not like them all. I know the dirty little secrets of the Hunter organization. I may be young, but to be able to infiltrate the organization this far is a great feat .

For now, I pretend to be under their thumb again, I pretend to be a dog for the Hunters, a damn powerful dog. But, when this Hunt is over, my plan _truly _begins.

I, Kaai Yuki _will _show it all, destroy the Hunters organization, and still keep my cover.

That is my goal.

* * *

*Chapter three: Done! I hope you enjoyed! But as I said before, I PROBABLY won't be able to update for a day or two, but I'll be up and kicking after that!*


	4. Plans, Preperations, Love, and a Snake

*Finally! I got to update….I couldn't yesterday because of homework overload (and koffkoffmomkofffkoff). Here are some messages :3 To DNGRS (): Lol, it was my fault for not mentioning that, but there's more about Noma to come! I kinda wanted Rin and Len's pasts to be confusing, but you did guess well. And as I said with pervy Rin, I'm glad you like badass Yuki! I'll try my very best to update every day or every other day. Thanks for reviewing! To Thistle-Whisper: ZOMG I'm so sorry for not thanking you for adding my story earlier….D: But thanks! To Chikanpo: Another thanks for reviewing my story and liking it plus adding it to your story alerts! And yes, being insane can be pretty fun and I love writing insane characters! Well, onto the story!*

* * *

Ten hours after Midnight~ Teto's POV~ 

"Yay!" I did a little happy dance. I can't _wait _to tell mom that _thing _is dead! Even if I am a Halfling, I hate Noma with a passion. I saw Neru sigh calmly, texting some random dude. I rolled my eyes, looking at the contact. Typical, it was Gumi.

"Oi~ Why are you texting Gumi _now? _Even though the wave is done with..."

"We're planning for the "holiday"…..we still have to go to school to lower suspicions, remember? Also, part time jobs are quite important, so we're planning now so we can get to work once this Hunt is over." Neru rolled her eyes, she doesn't really say much, so this was pretty long for her.

I stopped my happy dance.

W-wait…SCHOOL!

"Nooo dammit no!" I yelled out into the air. I hated school, but it _was _the rule.

I was about to run over somewhere to sulk, and maybe even plan something myself. But Noma had to ruin the moment.

"GOD DAMNIT DON'T RUIN MY THINKING MOMENT!" I yelled, impaling Noma left and right.

Neru delivered a few bone crushing kicks, still texting. More Noma died within the few minutes that passed.

I was still going nuts.

"Teto, will you ever learn?"

* * *

Twelve hours after Midnight~ Gumi's POV~

"Wheeeeee!" I shouted as the explosion took place. It was beautiful, so I even took a picture. I loved this feeling I got when I created an explosion. I loved the way guts flew everywhere, how heads were tossed around like money, and how blood was on the ground, shining like brand new tiles. I took out my phone to check my texts:

NeruNeru63:

Teto's going nuts….again.

But, when should we start writing résumés. No rest till we've got those DONE!

I smirked. It may not seem like it, but Neru's one of my best friends (my other besties are Rin, Miku, Teto, and Kaiko). I jumped for joy. More explosions! More beauty! More pictures!

CarrotExplosionz:

Lol, typical Teto, Miku's teasing Mikuo, Kaiko's laughing her ass of (I can see her from my spot! :3) plus Rin's giving Len pervy looks AGAIN. And HELL YES! Part time jobs are the BOMB (but real ones are better!).

I giggled at my text, sent it, and began to record the craziness of my buddies….and more beauty from the explosions I created.

NeruNeru63:

LOL. So typical. I would join the crowd, but I have to protect asshole citizens (they aren't all bad, just some of them are fuckers). And OF COURSE you reference bombs in your conversation! XD

Done recording the video! I congratulated myself. And holy shit that explosion's LOVELY! I gotta get a good shot!

CarrotExplosionz:

XD I love em! Those damn bombs are works or ART! I so know WHERE you would join in…(). I can't imagine being in ur job! I'd have to be CAREFUL! But, schools gonna be a BITCH.

I sighed, remembering last time I had to go, which was only three months ago. Now THAT one right there's a fucking BEAUTY! It was all so ARTISTIC!

NeruNeru63:

Damn school….teachers confiscated my phone like….50 fucking times! Assholes. And HELL NO BITCH! I'm not a perv like Rin! Nonono! Besides, I know a certain green haired, bomb-loving SADIST has been harboring a crush for a certain purple haired PERVERT who's in love with a certain pink haired ENCHANT ARCHER! And this ARCHER probably likes him TOO!

I twitched, but it was in friendly anger, I got some satisfaction from seeing Noma blow up.

CarrotExplosionz:

You BISH! Why'd you mention THAT! I KNOW IT ALL FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Besides, I know of a certain blonde, text-addicted REBEL who's madly in love with a certain blonde SHOUTA who has a relationship with a blond, road roller loving, PERVERT. And guess what? You're a perv JUST LIKE HER!

Don't worry, this isn't an argument, it's just something we usually do, like a running gag. Besides I love all three branches (BARRIER, UTAU, and VOCALOID)! They're my AWESOME family!

* * *

Fourteen hours after Midnight~ Unknown POV~ 

I hate to say this, but I don't know a damn thing. I don't know what they're all hiding from me, but I know I hate it. Why not tell me the truth?

Why are they doing this? To imprison or protect?

Why is she doing this? To protect or imprison?

I don't need either. I'm fine on my own, I'm a Hunter, not a baby.

Why does no one understand that? Why can't they both let me be?

I love her, but why is she taking it all so far? I don't understand.

I respect them, but why are they preventing me from seeing her more? I don't understand.

And I hate it all, why can't anyone just tell me?

* * *

Sixteen hours after Midnight~ Miku's POV~

"But you ARE a shouta~ So you'd look CUTE in it!" I called out to my brother quickly after the wave was dead, before the new one came.

"N-no! I'm NOT going to let you!" he stuttered….ZOMG so kawaaiii!

And before you assume a thing, I DO NOT have a brother complex.

Just a love for shoutas.

I looked back at the time last month, when I managed to get Len and Mikuo in those maid outfits (plus pictures!). It was a good time….I sighed happily.

He looked at me, "Don't tell me…."

I smiled deviously, with a glint in my eye, "YES! I ordered kitty costumes a week ago!"

He was speechless, too horrified to move.

But, as we continued this conversation, I looked up into the sky. This wasn't going to last much longer.

I had to make a choice.

* * *

Eighteen hours after Midnight~ Yuki's POV~

"Interesting…." I stood in the shadows, waiting for my chance, "Only six more hours until the true test begins."

I smiled, these three groups, would be wonderful vessels of information.

They all love each other? How _sweet! _But, they don't even know what love _is! _They don't know a damn thing! I gave a small cackle, love's a bitch. It's cruel, doesn't care about a thing, causes misery, tears apart, and it's pretty damn fucked up. It's like a fool, a powerful, careless fool.

_That's what love is! _

But, I'm a snake, I must be to survive. I cannot love. Love is a sin for me.

_That's who I am!_

_

* * *

_

*D: I was gonna post yesterday, but I accidently deleted the whole dam chappie and had to redo it! I'm sorry for the wait! D: I hope I can get myself consistent again!*


	5. Plans, Fear, and Melting

*yea! Two chappies in one day's impressive for me! :D But….before I start the chappie….I don't own Vocaloid kay? And cause I didn't get any reviews so far, no comments from me! :3 Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!*

* * *

Twenty hours past Midnight~ Luka's POV~ 

How long have I been shooting, doing the same thing over and over? Hell, I don't remember. It doesn't matter much in the long run, I just want to get the job done. Damn, even _office work _was more exciting than this. At least you can eat, sleep, talk to people, and _take breaks! _….I hate how irritable I am during long Hunts. I just wish I could relax and eat some tuna. But, I guess that won't be for…..I checked my watch…another four hours or so…damnit. I was frustrated, yet excited for a bit of normalcy, that's always nice. I yawned as I shot more arrows, each aiming exactly where I wanted them to.

But, the holiday's always worth the boredom.

I guess?

But I have a darned good feeling that a storm is approaching us, and it's not pretty.

* * *

Twenty two hours after Midnight~ Meiko's POV~

Blood! Blood! Blood! Oh how it made me squeal! Blush formed on my cheeks once again, it was so sexy! I loved how they looked after I was done with them! I was in my own world of pleasure. Everyone knew that! I l laughed maniacally once again, my face had a look that usually meant someone was having sex, but for me meant the pleasure in killing Noma.

But, something snapped me out of my trance of ecstasy. It was a feeling, an all too familiar. One I hoped to never feel again.

Fear. Fear, what I felt when I was with my _fake _family. It was a feeling I thought I would never feel again. No, I had _promised _myself to never be afraid. I guess ten years of not being afraid is quite a bit?

Whatever was coming, it was damn scary, scary enough to push that feeling into my being again.

I had no idea what to do.

* * *

Fifteen seconds before the end of the Hunt~ General POV~

Fear, alertness, nervousness. That is what they all felt heavily during the last fifteen seconds. Something that wasn't common for the branches. And no one liked it. Who would? It was a heavy feeling of pressure, and they all felt like children scared of monsters under the bed. And the thing was coming closer, the feeling has getting heavier…

Kaai Yuki was coming, and with her would come the beginning of the Revolt.

* * *

A few minutes later~ GENERAL BASE~ Len's POV~ 

Everyone was sitting down, doing their own thing. I was bored, the things people were preparing I had already finished before the Hunt. But that feeling wasn't leaving me, it just got heavier every second. I didn't know what or who it was, but I know that I felt frightened. But, like everyone else, I keep my cool front. On the outside, it was normal, and only the outside.

Then, the door opened. I recognized the face right away.

It was Kaai Yuki, one of the Executives and a child prodigy.

"Hello everyone!" she smiled, teeth and all, but I knew it was all fake, a façade. And everyone else did too. She had underestimated us, by a long shot.

"Hello there, Kaai-sama." We all said politely, bowing.

"Oh! No need for the formalities! Just call my Yuki!" she gave another fake smile, "I came over here to congratulate you all for the _exceptional _job you did! I would like to give you all a gift from me! Thank you for all your help in the organization!"

She came over, and gave us all a gift.

I can't tell you everything everyone got; but I can say that Luka got a bracelet, that Gakupo got a book, that Miku got a pair of boots, that Kaito got a scarf, that Meiko got a machete, that Gumi got explosives, and that Rin and I got matching necklaces, each having one half that created a whole. I didn't know what she meant by giving us those.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get back to work!" more façades, more lies. She was hiding something.

But, we all figured it was just because of her job. Oh, how wrong we were.

Within five minutes, I was kneeling to the ground, screaming in pain.

* * *

Five minutes after Yuki left~ Rin's POV~ 

When I heard him scream, I rushed over. Hell no! I'm not letting Len be in pain for any longer! Everyone came soon after I did, looking concerned.

"Yuki….that bitch is gonna DIE! I don't care if she's an Executive! What she did is unforgivable!" I yelled in fury, no one could stop me now.

I came closer to Len, "Lean on me..kay? It'll be okay!" I smiled, pulling him close. He was shaking, in both pain and fear, his eyes were wide with horror. He didn't relax though, I could tell the pain was getting much, much worse.

"Get his bed ready, prepare some food, we HAVE to get him better, NOW!" I whispered harshly.

But when they left to do what I requested, pain rocked my body as well, and a blood curling scream came out of my mouth.

* * *

Five minutes after Rin's request~ Teto's POV~ 

Miku, Gumi, Neru, and myself were the first to come over to check on them, everyone else was almost finished.

What we saw was horrifying. We motioned everyone to come. Their looks identical to ours.

Len and Rin….were melting _together. _It was gruesome, inhuman. What was happening?

Then, a flash of light came out of nowhere, and we all blocked our eyes.

Darkness enveloped us, and we looked for light.

And when we were back in the real world, the Kagamines were gone, and someone else had replaced them.

"Why are looking at me like that?"

* * *

*Cliffhanger powerz :3. I know the flash of light thing was a little corny….but…..it was all I could think of at the time (AKA: a few minutes ago) Well…..I has no idea what to say right now…except that I really want a desert right now! So long (till the next chapter!)*


	6. Book, Lily, and a Silent Bond

*OI~ I gawts updates :D. I don't own Vocaloid and shet…..D:…..I SO with I did though! 3 Here are the comments (from me, the idiot): To Chikanpo: D: ikr…I hate it when I do that XD….and yea, Neru and Gumi got skills, being able to kill Noma while texting. :D Reckless, but fun. And the Len and Rin thing will be revealed this chappie, so it will make sense...onto the chapter!*

* * *

Unknown POV~ A minute after the previous events~ 

"Me? I'm…"I started to say to them all…..why didn't they recognize me?

_Len._

_Rin._

Two voices said those names. I know who they are, the two halves of me.

Everyone looked baffled.

I tried to explain, "Well….my _actual _name is Lily, Len and Rin are a part of me."

Meiko drank more sake, "What the fuck? Do you expect me to believe that?" she rolled her eyes.

Everyone seemed to have the same or a similar opinion.

Gumi: _….Are you KIDDING me? But it does KINDA make sense…._

Miku: _Hmmm….I'm not too sure, but I sorta believe it!_

I spoke, but it was actually Rin talking, "Oh what the FUCK?"

I spoke again, it was Len this time, "Yes, Rin, I guess we can kinda read minds."

Everyone backed up. You could tell it was surprising to see their voices in my body.

This time I spoke, "I'm not too sure what to say, but I do know now that Rin and Len Kagamine are two parts of one whole, and that one whole is _me. _By the way, I have no idea how to split back. Maybe Gakupo should go tomorrow. His job at the library starts there. So for now, you all have to deal with me."

And that is exactly what they did.

Now, my new goal is to figure out who I am, and how all this happened.

But for now, I need sleep.

* * *

The next day~ Gakupo's POV~ 

I got up early today, for work was ahead of me. By the time I had gotten changed and such, I noticed a book I didn't remember owning. I picked it up and read the sticky note on top of it:

_Hello there Kamui-san! As you probably saw earlier, Len and Rin Kagamine morphed into one person. The necklaces I gave them did this, but you probably all ready know this. There are people out there who would kill to get the Kagamines' power, so you must be careful! I know you probably think of me as cruel, but what happened last night is better than what was bound to happen in the future. I apologize for causing members of your family pain. Read this book with them, it'll tell you all everything you need to know._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaai Yuki_

I wasn't happy at all, in fact, I was outraged. But, I knew this was the best shot we've got… I gotta hope she isn't lying. Because if she is….

I'll kill the bitch with my own hands.

* * *

About 10 hours afterwards~ Kaito's POV~

"So basically, we have to make sure that both Rin and Len merge together fully, wait for five hours, then they can split?" I said, frustrated with everyone in general. Lily wasn't bad, but I prefer Len and Rin.

I could tell everyone else was too.

"Um….I think I'll need another two hours to fully merge" her voice cut through the frustration, it was just like that, "I can tell because Len and Rin are fully part of me body-wise and will only need about an hour soul-wise. But I'll need an extra hour or so to get used to the world through my own eyes".

"Alright, who should go with you?" I asked, impatient.

"I think Kaito, Miku, Mikuo, and Neru should go with me; two of Rin's best friends and two of Len's best friends. It'll be easier for me to navigate the world." She said calmly.

I got up and grabbed my scarf to put it on, "Let's get ready now, Lily, this book will explain all the shit you need to know about your power." I said coolly.

I was just irritated, but I know I just have to get used to it.

* * *

About and hour later~ Neru's POV~ Muni~

I was just texting while Lily was reading that book and Kaito and Mikuo were having some weird guy conversation. Riding the Muni was always a bore. I sighed. But, we were almost at our destination (AKA: the park) and I was happy. I liked going to the park to hang out with friends. It was filled with good memories. I smiled. I just hope all this sinks in….

* * *

At the park~ Mikuo's POV~ five minutes later~ 

"Neru-chan!" I teased, pulling the girl's arm.

"Get off Mikuo you perv!" she yelled, yet Akita Neru was blushing heavily. Lily giggled and rolled her eyes. Kaito sighed, then continued to eat his large bowls of ice cream. We all sat down on a park bench and just sat down, silently conveying feelings as we sat, watching the ocean.

It was a quiet, yet important time, even the people who weren't there on that park bench saw the scene, and the whole AWESOME family (as Gumi states) had a slow, silent exchange of words.

It was an interesting time, and it helped strengthen our bond.

* * *

About a half an hour later~ Yuki's POV~

Ah~ everything's going just as planned~ now all I can do is wait…until they split once again.

They won't even see what's coming!

Because I'm just a fake anyway, so as long as the Revolt is successful, it all doesn't matter what happens next.

* * *

*:D I'm dooone! I hope you enjoyed*


	7. Split, Curse, and True Colors

*YEA! I'm able to update~ I'm sorry for not being able to yesterday, I was too busy with my oneshot and relaxing…XD just came out of a big hw pile. To Chikanpo: I'm glad you like my two halves of a whole concept! Also, you should be worried…cause Yuki's up to no good! XD Enjoy the chapter!*

* * *

One day later~ Lily's POV~

Today, I got up, ate, and realized that I was ready to split. Part of me was overjoyed, but another part of me was sad. I sighed calmly, and went downstairs.

"Lily-chan, did you read the book?" Gakupo's voice greeted me.

"Yes; I know that my power is called Split magic, that when you split your parts are always the opposite genders, that when you want to split apart you say "Split" alone without any words before or afterwards, and that to merge together you do the same thing, except you say "Merge" instead, and that your power is halved when you're split, also when you're split for a long period of time, like Rin and Len were, you develop your own individual power and when merged, you're twice as powerful, and finally, that first time Rin and Len merged was off because they hadn't been one for a majority of their fifteen years, it's usually quick and painless….that's the basics, I don't want to recite the whole book to you." I recited, bored with the routine…I had practiced stuff from the book for a majority of the night and personally wanted to burn the damn thing.

"Good!" he smiled, "Now, are you ready?"

I nodded and said the word for the spell.

"Split."

And I effortlessly split into Len and Rin and the necklace split in half as well, Lily was gone…for now.

* * *

About an hour later~ Miku's POV~ 

I was up and ready for the day to come, or so I thought. I was running downstairs, knowing I had slept in.

But, when I saw Kaai Yuki in our _house _eating at our _kitchen, _I definitely wasn't prepared for that. So, I guess instinct took over me.

I lunged, "You fucking BITCH!"

Now, I'm usually not like this, but the whole batch of events, plus my decision coming closer set me off edge. But, when two _very _familiar people pulled me off, my anger turned into joy.

"Rinny! Lenny! I missed you guys sooooo much!" I squealed as I glomped the two, knocking them both off their feet.

"Miku! Get off you baka!" Rin yelled. Len just sighed heavily.

I'm soooo happy right now, I could just-oh yeah….forgot _she _was here.

My tone turned cold and serious, "What the fuck do you want?"

She turned around and smiled at me, "Ah, Hatsune-san! I would like to make a deal….."

I looked at her, thought for a moment, and responded, "What kind of deal _Kaai-sama?_" my voice dripped with sarcasm.

She acted like she didn't notice, "Well…I know the whole split magic ordeal has been hard on you….but I know all about it. I can give you information, all I need is for you to be honest! Isn't that easy?"

My voice was freezing, the temperature of the room dropped, "Hell no bitch."

* * *

Yuki's POV~

"Hell no bitch." Her words were colder than ice.

I continued my smiling act, but I was definetely angry now.

"I understand why you wouldn't trust me, but if Len and Rin had activated their power much later, they probably would have died. The way you had to see it was cruel, but it's _much _better than the things that _could _have happened." I decided to play the informant card, it would seem like they were in power but I was controlling the strings.

She looked shocked, so I continued, "So….let's just say I'll give you a taste of the information I have….like a free gift."

Hatsune had recovered by then, but the Kagamines were still silent, she took the opportunity, "But when you get something free, they always expect you to _pay _the next time, and the prices always get _higher." _

I smirked, she wasn't going to take the bait so easily, so I'll give her something that only the Executives know…but when I was about to speak, she spoke.

"Corruption: Let this soul be tainted with your curse, Corruption: Let honesty in their words flow, but nothing else, Corruption: Let they be _punished _for the sin of falsehood!" before I could convince, or stop her, the curse was cast.

Damn! I didn't think she would do that…I guess this Hatsune girl was more cunning than expected.

I would have to be more careful than ever before.

* * *

Len's POV~

Miku was angry and fed up, I could tell. Her eyes were blazing, and her voice lowered a few octaves.

"Now, you _have _to say the truth, or you'll be punished with a fate worse than _death_." It was all downright scary for an average person, even I was a little nervous. No one could try and stop her when she was like this. They would all just die.

"Now get the fuck over here and give me your information, then…you _leave." _

Yuki stayed calm composed, but if you looked deeper, she was definitely angry.

"Alright…here's your first hint….there's someone in the Executives who has the same power your Kagamines have, Split magic" she whispered in Miku's ear seductively, but not in a lusty way, more in a "I know more than you do" sense. It was aggravating, but Miku knew that she had to stay patient.

"Who is it?" the tealette asked, tapping her foot.

* * *

Rin's POV~

"Who is it?" Miku's tone was dangerous, nerve-wracking. But it didn't even compare to the feeling I had when Kaai Yuki first came into the VOCALOID house. This chick was sinister, like a snake. Age was just a number for someone like her. Someone who had the power to deceive the clever. That was a skill, but it was cruel when used a certain way, like the way she was using it.

She gave another cruel smile, her true nature finally coming to light.

"None other than the founder of Hunters!"

* * *

*More cliffhangers…and less time for me to type…way too much work D: but…wish me luck! And thank you to riceyriceyricey for adding my oneshot!*


	8. Jobs, Bitch, and Mysteries

*I don't own Vocaloid! XD And btw Chikanpo…Yuki's eviiil! She's always up to something!*

* * *

Teto's POV~ Outside the VOCALOID house~

I had JUST come back from shopping (for Lily…cause she needs her own clothes, and all my other buds cause they need to cheer up!), when I heard a _very _angry Miku yelling. And it wasn't pretty to hear, but when I opened the door out of curiosity, I was awestruck.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING **BITCH! **WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! YOU GODDAMN LYING FUCKTARD!" Miku was trying to stab Kaai Yuki with a kitchen knife, Rin-Rin and Len were trying to pry her off of the girl.

"But, you placed a curse on me to tell the truth, and told me to get out when I finished my bit of information. So, I'll be leaving now." Her voice wasn't fake or friendly like before, it was cold, evil….and you could tell the girl was not what she seemed.

I decided to take the warm route; "Oh! Goodbye Kaai-sama, I hope you come over again soon!" I waved at her after she exited the VOCALOID house.

I grabbed some French bread from the cabinet, "Damn….what the hell happened?"

* * *

Neru's POV~

"Damn….what the hell happened?" I heard Teto saying…probably eating bread. I continued to text:

To: CarrotExplosionz, Kaikaiwallie:

From: NeruNeru63

Subject: Get ur asses over here

Get over to the VOCALOID house now! It's fuckin crazy! XD NOW!

I kicked open the door to see a crazy-ass Miku cursing, Rin and Len (blushes) trying to calm her down, and Teto jacking the French bread asking what the fuck happened. Soon, Kaiko and Gumi came over, craziness ensues.

The VOCALOID house, consisting of only six girls and one boy, erupted into a fit of noise.

"Shut….the FUCK UP!"

We turned around to see Len, looking worn out and rather stressed.

"Not till you all explain to us….WHAT THE SHIT JUST HAPPENED?" Teto, Gumi, Kaiko and I yelled in unison.

* * *

Gumi's POV~ Ten minutes later~

"Ah! So _that's _what happened….can I blow her up? Into pieces? Pwease?" I begged my teal haired buddy.

"Well….I would usually say yes….but we need information out of her… and we need it damn fast if we can figure out what's going on! The bitch is our best bet right now, and no matter how much pain it causes me to say this….._no _you cannot blow her up." She said, clearly holding back anger.

I was rather disappointed, but I understood what she meant. It was going to be a huge ordeal to get through all this stuff, and we needed as much information as we could get. But, I wanted to ask one question before I gave up.

"Can I blow her up once we _don't _need her?"

She smiled, "Of course you can! I just have to cut her up a little first!"

At that very moment, I realized that Miku could be more of a sadist than I am. Personally, that scared the shit out of me.

But, our happy friend Kaiko broke the ice, "Wait….we _still _need uniforms….for school tomorrow. And our job interviews are coming up…in two hours."

We all rushed to get ready, and rushed out the door, leaving Len behind.

I could her him sigh, "Why do I _always _end up cleaning up their messes?"

* * *

Two hours later~ Kaiko's POV~

"No. It's not that I'm no good at the job by _itself, _I just can't stand the disrespect and the comments. But, I _am _good in the kitchen? Can I have any use there?" I sighed, I was of course, the first one to be interviewed, which had its ups and downs. I was always a little nervous, and interviewers were always hard on the first few.

"So….a cooking job of some sort?"

"Yes, exactly"

A few minutes later, I became an assistant chef.

My friends looked at me to see how the interviewer was and certain other info I was asked to gather for them. I tossed them a note.

_I got a job as an assistant chef. Here are the jobs you should aim for:_

_Neru: Assistant chef. You don't have an impulse to eat your favorite food, and can't stand a waitress job, and don't like being friendly to people whom you do not know. And since you do like to cook (don't try and deny it), this would be a perfect job for you._

_Rin and Teto: Hostesses. You guys are good at leading people, and are friendly to everyone. But, you can't stand troublesome customers…so this job would be good for you two._

_Miku and Gumi: Waitresses. You two are SUPER friendly and always try to see the good in people. You can always try your best and don't mind rudeness. This is a good job for you greenies. :D_

_You better get those jobs,_

_Kaiko Shion (the one who will kick your asses if fuck this thing up)_

I smiled and sat down in front of the small café, waiting for my friends to come into the building one by one.

* * *

About five hours later~ in front of the "Miracle" café~ Rin's POV~

"So…you guys followed my instructions and got your respective jobs? Very good! Now…we need school supplies, let's go!" Kaiko smiled. She was our "get your ass on track or I'll kill you" person. It helped us a lot.

"Okay!" I said, "But can we go have some fun afterwards?"

Everyone looked at the girl with a hopeful look.

"Of course! But work first…kay?"

We cheered and began our grand school supply search.

About three hours later, we were ready to go out and have some fun!

"Yay! Yay! YAY! This is the place guys!" Miku yelled excitedly. We looked…surprised to say the least.

"Miku…." Teto started

"you know….." Neru spoke, averting her attention from her cell.

"this is..." Kaiko had a disapproving look in her eyes.

"a….." Gumi was also a litte skeptical.

"fricking NIGHT CLUB?" I finished strong.

She smiled, "Yeah…so? It's a girl's night…besides, it's not like anyone we KNOW will be there or something."

We all reluctantly agreed. Kaiko seemed furious.

But, when we entered, we had plenty of fun and were dancing our asses off and doing karaoke.

I went over to the bar area….just for kicks…and because Miku dared me to.

"Hello there, what would you like?" an all too familiar voice asked me this question while turning around, and another familiar (ish) face came towards me.

"Len? What the FUCK are you doing at a NIGHTCLUB working as a BARTENDER?" I almost shouted before he covered my mouth.

"Shut up for a moment Rin! Look over there! To the right!" he hissed.

And there I saw an….older Kaai Yuki approaching Len and I at an increasing pace. Whatever happened, I didn't know or care at the moment, I just had to get out of here with my buds and Len. But, we were too late.

"Hello…Kagamines!"

* * *

*Lol…..weird ass chappie…but I still hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to get to the good part soon XP!*


	9. Secrets, Past Lives, and Legends

*I don't own Vocaloid….D: And YES, Len's an awesome ninja….XD*

* * *

Meiko's POV~ Nightclub~

"I smell….BITCH!" Miku yelled rising out of her seat.

I rolled my eyes and drank down another shot, "Well _I _smell trouble. Shall we go?"

"Mmk! I just gotta get the girls!" she smiled and breathed in heavily.

"BITCH ALERT LADIES!" she yelled with an incredibly high pitched voice. I covered my ears.

"Geez girl! Let's hurry up!" I sighed, getting up and bringing the bottle with me.

* * *

A few minutes later~ outside the club~

I was alone, running towards the place where I sensed Len and Rin. I had a bad feeling that the "Secret" between them would come out. I wasn't sure what to do though. Those past lives are pretty damn scary and beyond morbid. But, I hoped that wouldn't happen. Miku and her buddies were attempting to delay Yuki from getting to the two blondes. It would be lethal on both ends if she did. I just had to get to Len and Rin before Yuki could get there. I was functioning on pure adrenaline rush. It was something that rarely happened.

All I could do was run.

* * *

Len's POV~ ten miles North of the nightclub~

"Run faster Rin!" I yelled, panicked. Kaai Yuki wasn't the kind of person you'd want on your tail. No way in hell. But, I know that our "Secret" will be activated if she catches up.

I don't know what will happen to someone like her, but everyone _else _who saw our "Secret" and was against us were long in the grave. I didn't like the whole thing, but everyone else has a "Secret" too. I always like to believe that all the "Secrets" will come out in due time. I was hopeful, at least.

"Hey, Len-len, how did you get that job as a bartender anyway?" she asked me, looking at me quizzically.

I sighed, "Meiko-nee got it for me cause I needed money. Those jobs pay a lot you know! Now, let's get outta here!"

Rin just nodded and continued to run alongside me. She looked into my eyes and gave me a thought.

_Len, shall we merge? Yuki doesn't know what we look like when we merge. _

"Okay Rinny!" I smiled, happy she came up with an idea.

"Merge." We said the magic word that made us become one. I just hoped we'd be alright, at least for now.

* * *

Lily's POV~ fifteen miles outside of the nightclub~

I was running even faster than Len and Rin could alone. But, Kaai Yuki was going to catch up, and I was nervous. But, I was still running as fast as I possibly could, the rush was catching up to me, taking over my whole being.

But, it was too late. Kaai Yuki was catching up fast, but Meiko-nee, Miku, Teto, Neru, Gumi, and Kaiko were getting there too. I just continued to hope, no matter how futile it seemed. I had to keep on running, my mind was going crazy and I know the "Secret" would be revealed soon. But I had to continue. I had to push myself.

I turned around to see her.

"Well, well, well! You two gave me quite a chase there!"

I had to become two once again.

"Split"

* * *

Rin's POV~ twenty miles outside the nightclub~

"N-no! Get away from us! Don't come any closer…or…I'll kill you!" I was shivering in fear. This was greater then when Kaai Yuki met everyone. This was terror. But, the "Secret" was leaking out, I felt myself losing control. I turned to Len. He was in the same condition as I was.

"NO! Please, leave me alone! Alone! ALONE!" I screamed, but not because of the person in front of me. It was because of the past selves creeping into my mind. The past, all of it was taking me over, and it was doing the same to Len.

All I could do was muster one last scream, one last attempt to prevent the inevitable.

"HELP!"

* * *

Yuki's POV~

They had changed. Done something I had not predicted. I never did know this about the Kagamines. No way in hell I did.

"Hey, you know your hands right?" Rin smiled creepily at me, "Hands are _very very _important! They hep you write, garden, they do all sorts of things! They're my favorite part of the body!"

No, this wasn't Rin Kagamine. It was someone else, someone I had only known through stories and urban legends.

"Oh! Did I tell you about my garden? It's a lovely garden, the best garden the whole world! I love my secret garden, but I can tell no one of it!" she looked demented, psychotic. I shuddered in pure fear. Although I was a shape shifter, I knew I had barely a chance of escaping.

This was the world famous serial killer, who called herself HANA. This wasn't Rin Kagamine, no not at all.

"Your hands are graceful. You have all your fingers and they're all nice and long. I love the amber color on your nails! It's lovely! And did I say how graceful your hands are?" her eyes looked more crazed than ever.

HANA was a killer who cut off the hands of her victims and put them in clay pots with soil. She called it her secret garden. She had killed everyone she knew, everyone she loved just because of their _hands. _HANA was finally caught at the age of twenty five, she had a total of 432 hands, which means she killed about 216 people in less than twenty five years.

HANA took out her signature butcher knife, the one she used to kill, tracing lines on my wrists.

But, before she could cut, Hatsune and the others came and just in the nick of time, Len woke up.

He blocked them from saving me.

"Let my Princess finish the job." He said, eyes devoid of emotion.

Oh shit. The legendary Servant of Evil huh? He would kill for Rin, no matter what personality she held. Fuck. Death is coming to me. No! I had to finish what I-

"RIN!"

* * *

*Lol! I wanted to put some Fear Garden and Evil series in here…so yeah XD Cause I felt like it :P Well, I hope you likey!*


	10. Hana, Hands, and School

*I don't own Vocaloid. :3 To An Anonymous Reader (): :D you'll find out soon enough and Miku's been saying bitch a lot hasn't she? To Chikanpo: Fear Garden IS a creepy song…but I like it XD Besides, running for your life can help you run that far, that fast. Well, onto the story!*

* * *

Gumi's POV~ 

"RIN!" I shouted in desperation, "No….I mean Hana...can you try and compromise with Rin? Please?"

Hana (in Rin's body) looked up at me, "You're Gumi right?" I nodded quickly.

She smiled, "I remember when I felt your hands, they were the hands of a good person."

I smiled, "I remember as well Hana-san."

* * *

Flashback~ About ten years ago~ Gumi's POV~

"_Mom! Dad! No PLEASE don't leave me! Don't leave me alone! PLEASE don't die!" I yelled, praying to God to not let them die. But, God let me down. I was alone in the alleyways of a metro city, scared, alone, I had to fight for what I wanted. That was just the way things worked._

Five years later~

"_No! Please stop! I'll be good! PLEASE!" I cried as I was hit again by my cruel adoptive parents. I saw the glints in their eyes. I was scared, terrified. I had a feeling I would die._

"_Luki…I hope your adopted family's better than mine. I want my only friend to be safe." I whispered as they began to deal the blow that would end my life._

_Then, a trigger pulled, my "parents" fell down, the bullet had went through both of them. And there, I saw them. My VOCALOID family._

_

* * *

_

That night~ VOCALOID house~ 

_I was sleeping when I met Hana._

_Rin had come into the room and approached my bed with a butcher knife. But, I wasn't scared._

"_Rin, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" I asked innocently._

_She smiled, but it was a crazed, psychotic smile. I knew that this wasn't Rin, the aura was all different. _

"_Wait…you're not Rin. Who are you miss spirit?" I asked._

_She went over, and touched my hands, investigating every inch with Rin's own hands._

"_You….you're hands are that of a lonely person. Someone who's caring and selfless, but always gets bad luck anyway. Fate was cruel to you, I can tell. You have the hands of a good person. I hope you do not change, Gumi. Become a good friend to my daughter. Become part of the VOCALOID family." Her eyes were warm._

"_Hey….what's your name?" I asked curiously._

"_You can call me Hana, for I gave my old name to my daughter."_

_We sat there for the rest of the night, talking. Even if she was demented, psychotic, and quite out of her mind, I could tell she was someone shrouded by grief. Hana was surrounded by her inhumane desires, and her simple love for a part of the human body. _

_Hana was an interesting woman, and she became my friend._

_Later the next day, I learned of Rin and Len's "Secret", but I already expected it._

_

* * *

_

Back to the present~

"Ah! So you need her for information?" Hana spoke to her daughter.

"Okay then, I apologize for the inconvenience my daughter. I shall get going, but may I say a few words?"

"Alright, thank you Rin."

She got up, went over to Teto, Neru, and Kaiko.

"Hold up your hands, let me see if you are suitable friends for my daughter." She looked dead serious. They obliged.

"Ah, Teto is it? Your hands tell me that you have a secret, but that will be revealed in due time. You have been kind to Rin ever since you met and have been a loyal friend the whole time. Besides, you remind me greatly of a friend of mine. She even had the same food obsession as she did. You pass my test."

Hana then went over to Neru, "Neru, you have been loyal and kind as well, regardless of your exterior. You're caring and a tad overbearing. Regardless of your love issues, you two both remain close friends and you respect that he is hers. You remind me of an old friend as well. You pass too."

She finally went to Kaiko, "So, you're Kaito's sister. Strict and calm, you keep my daughter on task. But, you're also loyal and will bend over backwards for all your friends. No matter what. You also have a secret, and although you're insecure about telling people, it'll be alright. I have a good feeling it will work out fine. You pass as well."

Hana smiled cheerfully and went over to Len, "You are all good people, so I don't have to worry." She kissed Len on the cheek, "You, Len, remind me of this child's father so much. I hope you continue to love and care about her." But, her face turned serious and crazed again, "Cause if you do, I'll kill you and keep your hands myself. Well, goodbye!" she laughed as Rin fell unconscious.

And Yuki was still shocked.

And everyone managed to get to bed at 9:00 sharp.

* * *

Rin's POV~ 7:45 A.M.~ half a mile outside of the school~

"NO DAMMIT! I'M GONNA BE LAAAAATE!" I yelled rushing over to school, which I hated with a passion.

But, I managed to get there five minutes before the bell rang.

"YES!" I yelled loudly, sitting down in a seat with all my buds (and Len).

"You know you seriously shouldn't sleep in. We all tried to wake you." He sighed.

I glared at him, "Well, you should have tried harder!"

We continued to bicker back and forth until our homeroom teacher came in.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Reiko." And there our homeroom went.

But, I felt eyes looking at me. A girl that looked just like Luka-nee , but younger. It was her turn to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Miki, I'm fifteen years old." She quickly introduced herself.

A few more minutes passed, and-oh! It's time for me to introduce myself.

* * *

Miki's POV~

"Hi! I'm Kagamine Rin! I like oranges, my buds, my family, and Len! I'm fifteen years old and I love to sing!" the bubbly girl said happily. I felt something off about her, something strange, something mysterious. I guess it takes one to know one in that situation.

The bell rang and I began to walk to my class, looking at my schedule when a voice came to greet me.

"Hey! You there! We have the same class, wanna walk together?" Rin Kagamine came up to me.

"Sure, why not."

Then, we began to strike up a conversation, having "fun" the whole way through. I never thought it would be that easy to adapt.

I was no longer chained, I was free. At least for now. I hope I can be free forever.

* * *

*O.o, well….whatcha think? Please enjoy!*


	11. Gumi, Mission, and Sadness

*I don't own Vocaloid….but I do own the plot :D. To An Anonymous Reader () : Yes. Miku's most likely gonna say bitch whenever Yuki's around. I wasn't gonna make her Rin's mom…but it just came to me. And thanks for being so nice to me and my story XD. To Chikanpo: I like her better now too. I hope I don't end up making Miki boring though D:.*

* * *

Miki's POV~ After school~

I walked around, bored. Homework was pretty easy, I had finished it at school. Nom. I'm hungry…maybe there's a restaurant nearby or something. I looked around and saw a small café. I shrugged and walked in the Miracle Café, wondering what it would be like. I wondered if the desserts were as sweet as freedom. I hoped they did, but it was unlikely.

What I saw wasn't what I expected, there was Kagamine Rin and her friends working here.

"Oh! Hello the-Miki-san?" she was clearly surprised, but snapped out of it, "Let me show you your seat!"

* * *

A few hours later~

These people were nice. That's what I concluded while I was talking to Rin, Teto, Kaiko, Gumi, Neru, and Miku. It was odd, for I had never felt something like this before. I never really was free. But now that I am, I feel so much happier. But, everyone in that group had many secrets. I could tell just by looking at them. I'm scared though. If they're as cruel as the ones of my chained life, I may have to kill them. I don't want to do that though. I don't want to kill them like I had to kill all the others. No.

But, I do hope their secrets aren't too gruesome. I don't want to kill them. I just want to be free.

* * *

Luka's POV~ VOCALOID house~

The shape shifter left before the others came back…. She must have been traumatized by Hana. But I did get some good information from Kaai Yuki. It was going to help us greatly in many ways, I knew.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" I heard Miku scream, I laughed. It was hilarious when she did that.

After finally finishing the last article, I shut down my computer and went to the front door to let the students in and check the mail.

"Heeeey Luka-nee! What's up?" Miku bounced around cheerily as the girls put down their things.

Teto pulled an unfamiliar face up to me, "Miki-chan! This is Luka-san!"

We said our hellos and they came back to their group. I went over to check the mail.

"Shit, shit, what the hell? I paid that, shit, shit, what is this, oh!" I murmured as I checked the mail on the counter.

"Mail from the Executives, to Megurine Luka and Megpoid Gumi. I wonder what it is…."

I went over to the crowd of girls and motioned for Gumi to come over. We read the letter together:

_Dear Megurine-san and Megpoid-san,_

_We are here to give you a mission south of here in the metropolis city of Naia, which was recently discovered to be a town of the cruelest Noma. Your job is to kill all of the Noma and retrieve anyone who is still human. You will be leaving in two weeks. Your work will be sent to you on your individual computers. Please contact us if there are any issues or questions._

_The Executives_

We were rather shocked. The Executives usually never sent people out on missions a few weeks after they got their break. It was odd, but these guys were all unpredictable. It was just the nature of the organization. I sighed, preparing for the mission. We wouldn't have much time later.

* * *

Teto's POV~ A few minutes later~ (Around 6:00 P.M.)

"Gumi….what's up? Is something wrong?" I asked my green haired friend. Neru had already texted her. The others were making her a little "Cheer up!" dinner. Miki was there too, she fit in nicely. But, Gumi wasn't getting any better. She was crying.

"Tell me! What's wrong Gumi!"

"I-it's nothing T-teto." Her voice was like a whisper. Right on time, the dinner came in, along with our friends.

"Gumi! Dinner is HERE!" Miku cheered, but stopped when she saw the green haired girl crying. Everyone else froze as well.

We all tried to cheer her up until she spoke.

"G-guys, thanks for cheering me u-up. E-even Miki….t-thank you. Ummm….y-you know h-how my parents died…and how my life was at the orphanage…and how I was abused by my foster p-parents f-for m-many years right?"

We nodded. Miki absorbed the information, and nodded as well. Gumi smiled, but began to cry once again.

"W-well, I have to g-go t-there!"

Everyone looked gloomy.

"But on the bright side, I'm going with Luka-nee!" she tried to smile.

We all spent the night cheering Gumi up.

* * *

The next day~ School~ Rin's POV~

God. I can't believe I'm helping Gumi prepare her gun…in the middle of MATH class, my least favorite class. We were polishing it under our combined desks. Len was looking at us, telling us to stop.

Thank goodness it was a sub.

* * *

Miku's POV~ an hour later~

Yay! I'm able to help Gumi in history class! Wow….the teacher was just droning on and on. So dense!

"So…you just sing a password and then your set bombs explode in an instant! I pre enchanted your bomb materials." I whispered.

She smiled and whispered back, "Ah~ Thanks Miku! I can set the password at lunch."

* * *

Kaiko's POV~ Lunch~

"Luki!" Gumi sang out during lunch while I was helping prepare the mechanisms. She was a lot happier now. I was happy that everyone else was cheering her up.

* * *

Neru's POV~ an hour later~

I usually didn't like math and chemistry, but doing this for Gumi was worth it. I enjoyed things when I was doing things for friends. I hope she feels better.

* * *

Gumi's POV~ two weeks later~

"Gumi! Are you ready?" Luka-nee called out to me as I adjusted my signature goggles.

"Okay!" I smiled as I ran out into her convertible where we began our journey to Naia. I hoped it was going to be alright.

* * *

*:D more Gumi stuff and a brand new journey! Hope you enjoyed~*


	12. Naia, Desire, and Luka

*Yey~ Chapter 12! I feel so happy I got this far, but so sad cause of my homework load D: To An Anonymous Reader (): :D every review helps me out! And you'll find out more about Miki in future chapters. I like Miku; she's fun to write~ And Gumi's past issues will be resolved soon as well. A happy Gumi is always better than a sad Gumi :3. To Chikanpo: A funny way of showing they care; helping Gumi with her weapons during school XD. Gumi's all sad…for now…but she'll be happy soon enough. And I honestly have no idea how long this story will last…but if I figure it out, I'll tell you :D Well, onto the chapter!*

* * *

Unknown POV~ A mansion in Naia~

I played more songs of sadness on the piano. My parents were pleased…now can I visit them? I want to see them.

"Can I go visit them now?" I asked anxiously, the same question I asked for five years. I hoped the answer would be different. I prayed the answer would be different.

"No. Not for a while. You must play more for us." They chimed. My face changed from excitement to disappointment. How long would I have to play? Why did this happen to me? Why am I not allowed to see them no matter how long I play? I supposedly had everything. Looks, money, talent. None of that mattered to me; I just wanted to see them. I heard her foster parents died and that she went missing. I saw my sister being taken away from me…to different foster parents. But they didn't allow me to go outside anymore. A simple piece once a month turned into constant, day long playing.

When would it all stop?

* * *

Naia~ Luka's POV~

Wow…there are a lot of Noma here…and a lot of humans as well. This would take a while. I just had a feeling. Gumi was impatient as well, but was anxious and sad as well.

"Luka-nee….I wanna blow the whole damn city up! But I can't cause humans are here too!" she pouted.

"Why don't we start by classifying and getting humans out of here?" I suggested. She nodded in agreement. I smiled.

"Let's start in the west and go east."

"A-okay!"

We walked around, taking notes on who was human and if they were turning into Noma. We both managed to usher them out of the city by saying a thread of lies from. "Your aunt's dying" to "You got a scholarship". It all worked. By midnight, we had gotten about half of the population onto planes. Children were next; they were going to be tough.

"Hey Luka-nee…this was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Gumi pointed out as we went over to check into a hotel.

"I know, but it'll get harder. Children and Noma elimination will be very hard. Plus, there is a heavily guarded mansion we have to infiltrate. I think some sort of meeting between Noma is going on there." I said quickly, yawning.

"Yup! Then I'm gonna blow the whole city up like: BOOM!" she was jumping for joy.

"But not before we search for evidence. Gumi, while you get the children, I'll be gathering information."

We talked a little more, checked into a hotel, and slept.

* * *

The next day (still Luka's POV) ~

I jumped into the house, breaking the roof. Looking and taking everything in the house, I sealed them into a small brown book. Next house…I guess. I decided to text Gumi to see how she was doing.

From: PinkTuna

To: CarrotExplosionz

Subject: Mission

Gumi, how are you doing?

From: CarrotExplosionz

To: PinkTuna

Subject: Re: Mission

I'm doing well Luka-nee! But I didn't know u texted!

So far, I've gotten half of the child population. You'll have to convince the other half's parents.

But….what should I do now?

From: PinkTuna

To: CarrotExplosionz

Subject: Re: Mission

Just help me out over here. I'll shoot you an arrow with the address of the house we'll be raiding next.

I shot an arrow, making sure it reached Gumi; I went off to the house.

A few hours later, all houses were searched…except that one mansion.

I wondered what was there.

* * *

The next day~ Gumi's POV~

Luka-nee spoke words like honey that made them all obey her. It was the way she did things, not my preference, but it worked out well. But, she wanted to go into that mansion so badly. This was the last house until we go to the mansion. I just have to wait a little longer to get my fun. Blowing up a whole city! How nice~

When our business was done, we walked over to the mansion.

"Ready?" Luka-nee asked me.

"Yup~" I grinned and put on my signature goggles.

* * *

Unknown POV~ mansion~

I don't want to play anymore. I really don't. But, my parents have guests over. And they're looking at me….hungrily…it scares me. But…for them, I'll be brave. I won't cry like before. I'll try to escape the hell I'm in. I really will. I can't cry anymore. There are too many promises to keep. Part of me wants someone to save me, yet another part wants to kill them all. An inhumane desire. That's what I feel. I'm scared of this desire, let I long for it. I feel like it's my other half. I miss it when it isn't there. The desire is taking over me. I hope I can see them again though, my sister and my best friend. I guess I'll be praying. It's what Gumi always used to do.

But, everyone in the large room was looking at me. Looking at me with a desire that was more inhumane than my very own. They started to approach me, I looked around to find safety, but it was futile. So, I did the one thing I swore to never do.

I screamed.

* * *

Gumi's POV~ outside the mansion~

I heard a blood curling scream from the mansion. A familiar voice drew me to a running pace into the mansion, shooting down anything that was in my way. Luka-nee was right behind me, catching what I missed. I felt a rush in me, like something sick was coming. I didn't like this feeling. Not one bit.

I busted into a large social room to see my childhood friend Luki, trying to escape the Noma whom were trying to-ugh! It's too gross for me to describe, but I hope you get the picture. But alas, we couldn't really catch up for tea when there were thousands of Noma there. No way in hell.

"Gumi! Why the hell did you run off again! I can't believe…Luki?" Luka-nee looked starstruck.

"Luka-nee?" we both said in unison.

* * *

*:D YAY~ despite my idiocy….and use of clichés, I hope you still liked the chapter~*


	13. Luki, Joy, and Yuki

*I don't own Vocaloid….XD yeah…so original :P To: An Anonymous Reader: :3 the others are probably in their average lives XD. Suffering from school and work…and Gumi loves that stuff….it ALMOST seems doable at home! *shot by angry people* and I guess they were trying to kill Luki. To Chikanpo: Of course blowing up cities is a normal pastime! *shot again*…I was being sarcastic…XD Thanks! I'll try and not use any clichés…even though it tends to happen *stabbed* Anyway… disregard my blabbering and let's get onto the story!*

* * *

Luka's POV~ inside the mansion~

We had no time for a reunion, no matter how touching it was. I ran over, picked up my little brother and ran to safety.

"What about Gumi? Are you just gonna leave her there?" he was angry, furious.

"No. She wants to do something….alone." I said with a small smirk while taking out her video camera and setting it up. Luki looked at me with confusion, but began to draw a circle on the ground. I was confused…but realized what it was quickly.

Since when did my little brother become a summoning magic master? Only someone of the highest level could do those circles. But, a few second later, Gumi walked out of the city, putting her goggles on her forehead. When she reached me, she kneeled down to adjust the camera.

"Thanks Luka-nee! I don't wanna miss this!" she smiled, "Thanks Luki! I'm so glad you're okay."

Megpoid Gumi then proceeded to sing my brothers name. And with that, the grand city of Naia blew up in an instant. She kept taking videos and pictures with various other cameras.

I sighed, "Gumi, you're a real sadist, you know that?"

She nodded, "Uh huh! Hell yes I do!" '

Luki just smiled, "Done."

We both looked at a very complex summoning circle.

"Summon Akaito…Eater of Noma…Here is Your Feast!" he yelled out into the sky.

And a man who literally looked JUST like Kaito, except blue was replaced with red.

"Hey Luki! My food's over there right?" he pointed at the ruins of Naia.

Luki simply nodded, "Yes. And can you do a favor and take all the books from the remains of that mansion?" The man just nodded and ran off.

"Hey…is he Kaito and Kaiko's brother or something?" Gumi asked.

Luki shrugged, "I honestly don't know, but he mentions a Kaito and a Kaiko a lot in his sleep."

Gumi and I both looked at each other and nodded. We were both going to ask the two about this.

"Hey, I'm back people!" the red haired man greeted the three, "Here are your things Luki."

"Hey…are you related to Kaito and Kaiko Shion? Just wondering, because you look a lot like them! And you eat...mmph!" I covered Gumi's mouth before she could continue.

"I apologize; she can be a little blunt sometimes."

He just nodded as we all went to my car to get back to the VOCALOID house. It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

Gumi's POV~ ten miles from the VOCALOID house~

To: NeruNeru63, Kaikaiwallie, OrangeRinSignal, FrenchBreadDrillGirl, LeekPrincess

From: CarrotExplosionz

Subject: We're getting closeeeer

We're getting closer peopleeeee! Can't u tell?

By the way…thanks for the help with the bombs, I got u all something in return.

ZOMG NERU I BET UR HAVING A NOSEBLEED RIGHT NOWZ!

RINNY….UR STARING AT LEN, PREPARING TO POUNCE HIM…U KNOW UR GUILTYZ!

KAIKO….DON'T DO THAT HOMEWORKZ! U KNOWS U WANT TO, BUT DO NOTZ DO ITZ!

MIKU….STOP TRYING TO GET MIKUO IN UR MAID OUTFIT…HE'LL DIEZ!

NUUUUU TETO! GET AWAY FROM THE FRENCH BREADZ!

Anyway~ we're getting CLOSAZ!

I smirked and sent the text. I know you're thinking, "How the hell did she do that?" I'm just psychic like that. Oh! I got a reply from Neru.

To: CarrotExplosionz, Kaikaiwallie, OrangeRinSignal, FrenchBreadDrillGirl, LeekPrincess

From: NeruNeru63

Subject: Re: We're getting closeeeer

Oui. How far r u now? AND FUCK NO I'M NOT HAVING A NOSEBLEED U BISH!

And u don't have to get us anything, that's what friends are for.

I smiled. And…there's a text from Miku!

To: CarrotExplosionz, Kaikaiwallie, OrangeRinSignal, FrenchBreadDrillGirl, NeruNeru63

From: LeekPrincess

Subject: Re: We're getting closeeeer

YA! AND I LOVE DRESSING MIKUO UP AND U CANT STOP MEHZ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

But there's no need to thank us!

I laughed at my friend's shouta fetish. Oh! More texts! More kind words!

To: CarrotExplosionz, OrangeRinSignal, NeruNeru63, Kaikaiwallie, LeekPrincess

From: FrenchBreadDrillGirl

Subject: Re: We're getting closeeeer

I'LL NEVA GET AWAY FROM MY FRENCH BREAD DAMNIT!

Oi. Nonononono! Don't bother thanking us!

I sighed, Teto you bread addict! I checked my next text.

To: CarrotExplosionz, NeruNeru63, LeekPrincess, FrenchBreadDrillGirl, OrangeRinSignal

From: Kaikaiwallie

Subject: Re: We're getting closeeeer

Hell no! I HAVE TO DO MY DAMN HW!

By the way, cheer ur ass up Gumi! We're ur friends, it's okay to rely on us.

I was laughing more, but I didn't notice that my eyes were tearing up. I got another text from Rinny!

To: CarrotExplosionz, NeruNeru63, FrenchBreadDrillGirl, LeekPrincess, Kaikaiwallie

From: OrangeRinSignal

Subject: Re: We're getting closeeeer

TOO BAD GUMI! I JUST POUNCED HIM! IN YO FACEEEEE!

Chill Gumi! Just be urself, friends do things for friends!

I was laughing my ass off, and everyone turned to me.

"Gumi, why are you crying?" is what they all said.

"I'm just happy!" I had said, and right in that moment….we were home.

* * *

Yuki's POV~ Unknown area~

Did you really think I was that cowardly? That weak? You thought wrong. But, almost all the characters are in the play, afterwards….I make another move. The information was too small for them to figure anything out. It's what I've been feeding to every group. Information, yet they all thing I'm scared. They all think I'm a useless puppet.

But….the beginning…this part is mostly me waiting and watching, with an occasional tweak here and there. The fun part begins soon enough. I hope I can feel the glee of the Revolt! It's coming oh so soon!

* * *

Miki's POV~ another unknown area~

So, they're all hunters? That means I have to kill them? But I don't want to. No! I must, for my promise! For my safety! Yet, I really don't want to. Perhaps a different approach? Perhaps a way to show them? I will talk to the others about it later. Hiyama will probably be on my side, so it'll be easy to get others. Hunters were always his soft spot. I tried to ask why, but he wouldn't say anything. But, I heard him say Meiko. Isn't that the same name as the Hunter my friends called Meiko-nee? I'm not sure.

But, I have to present my idea now. I have to hurry.

* * *

*Cliffhangerrrr! :D But, I hope u enjoyed XD*


	14. Hiyama, Observations, and Hack

*:D …..miss me? :3 *shot* To Chikanpo: Yes...Miki can possibly be an enemy. And Gumi's psychicness is epic. Lol…I have those psychic moments sometimes too. XD It's ok for the lateness of reviewing. I get my chapters out later than I would like. By the way, what comic were you reading? I played flash games for hours before XD. To An Anonymous Reader(): Funny texts… :D. And Yuki's an evil bitch (omg I'm sounding like Miku!) Yes…Hiyama know Meiko…details will be shown in later chapters. And for Miki….*avoids question* you'll find that out later as well :3 *shot again* Well, onto the story!*

* * *

General POV~ Unknown area~

"We accept your plan…SF-A2"

The girl smiled, "I will start tomorrow. Hiyama will help me."

The man known as Hiyama, kept a serious look on his face as he spoke, "But, I cannot be seen by anyone. It would be too much of a risk. Instead, I shall work out all the inside plans."

The people in the thrones nodded, "We agree. Start you plan tomorrow, and make it fast. The more we get on our side, the easier it will be to start the Revolt. Yuki-sama will be pleased."

Hiyama rolled his eyes, "Yuki-sama", or just Kaai Yuki made him sick. It was her fault this mess happened. Things would have been better without her.

The two, along with their group of people working with them, went off into their separate worlds.

* * *

Len's POV~ about a month after school started~

I was bored again. Class work and homework were all done, so I sat there, just being bored. So, I decided to play a little game of mine.

"Oi Rin… are you done with your work now?" I whispered.

She nodded, "You wanna play "Observer"? I'm boooored!"

"Sure."

We took out our old notebooks, the ones we used for this game, "Observer", where we observed people around us for twenty minutes, wrote down what we got, compared answers, and asked the people if our observations were correct. It may seem boring, but it was always fun for us. Plus, it helped us be better Hunters.

"Ready" I said.

"Set." She replied

"Go!" we both whispered simultaneously.

We both started writing down at a rapid speed, looking at the clock to see if the period would end soon. It wouldn't, but that just gave us more time for out game. The time passed by quickly, but our observations were done. We silently switched notebooks, reading what the other got. There was only one person in which we had the exact same words for.

Miki-san, Rin's new pink haired friend, who I always thought of as dangerous, scary, and mysterious. She was a strange person. Our notes are as follows:

(Last Name Unknown) Miki:

-Has a dangerous feel to her, but is nice to everyone around her.

-Has a lot of secrets…is very peculiar.

-Has a lonely look in her eyes.

-Knows a lot more than we think.

-Knows someone who betrayed us.

-Knows Kaai Yuki from somewhere.

-Thinks in a strange way.

-Dislikes having secrets kept from her, but understands if they have to.

-Cares about her friends.

-Is experiencing a deep internal conflict

-Is executing a plan.

-Is not who we think she is

Some of the ones like knowing Kaai Yuki caught out eyes, but we brushed them off. Yuki was a shape shifter, she could have met Miki anywhere. But, we decided to show these notes to our friends, just in case, just to be safe.

The teacher finally let us talk, where we showed our results to the class. Typical, our results were on the mark. But, Miki said something odd, strange.

"You are very much correct, but secrets are what I cannot tell you."

Rin brushed it off, but I decided to keep a close eye on her. Miki was suspicious, and that was final.

* * *

Rin's POV~ after school~

"Hey Miki…" I asked, representing myself and all my friends.

"Can we come over to your house tomorrow? Please?"

Miki was clearly surprised, but I knew I would have to look into her, even if she did say yes. I don't want her to be like Hiyama. No, he was a _traitor_! Miki isn't.

"Uhm….sure…why not?" her response was not what I expected. I had a look of surprise.

I knew I would have to look into her. I didn't want her to be like him. I don't anyone to be damaged like Meiko-nee was. No, that should never happen. So, I have to be careful. Meiko-nee can't get hurt again.

What Hiyama did was unforgivable, and that is my conclusion. Miki cannot become that. No way in hell.

* * *

Meiko's POV~ VOCALOID house~

My mind was hazy, my memories, blurred. I knew I was drunk enough, but I grabbed a few more bottles and chugged them down one by one.

"Meiko, stop drinking. I know it's the anniversary of his betrayal, but you've got to lay off." Luka grabbed the bottles from my arms.

I snatched them back and drunk every last drop, "Nooo~ I caaaan'tttt stoooop~ I'm heeeeaaliiing my broooookeeeen heaaaart!" I slurred.

She tried to grab the bottle, but I stopped her again.

Luka sighed, "Look, I know you still love the bastard, but he _betrayed _us for fuck's sake! You have to get over it!"

I yelled, angry at the world, but mostly angry at him, Hiyama Kiyoteru, for betraying our family and breaking my heart. Especially after he-….my thoughts and yelling were interrupted by my drunkenness. I collapsed.

But, I though I heard his voice. I thought I heard him say my name.

* * *

Around the same time~ Miki's POV~

I was watching them. Crying, drinking, the whole damn thing. By the end, I was crying myself. I never knew this about Sakine Meiko, or Hiyama, I never even knew his first name. But, I was here to gather information for my plan, not to sympathize with stories like these. Sob stories if I may. I took down notes, information.

"Hiyama, I need to go. Watch me, and make sure no one catches you. The consequences will be dire. Too dire." I whispered.

He nodded, and as I drifted into the world of mind hacking, I heard him say one word.

"Meiko."

* * *

*Yay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed….cause Len's got ninja skills!...that was random. Well, see ya!*


	15. Mind, Doll, and Promise

*OMG I'm so sooory! I just have had a TON of homework! ...I feel like I don't have a life anymore. To Chikanpo: I'm glad you like the pairing. I'm very inexperienced when it comes to Vocaloid pairings. :D But, I couldn't find the comic D: And yup, that makes Miki a bad guy…for NOWZ (evil cackle) *stabbed* Well…onwards with the chapter!*

* * *

Miki's POV~ Unknown area~

My specialty is mind hacking, or as they call it, mind reading. Traveling through the mind and gathering information was my forte. But, this woman had so many chests. It would make a while. I would need Hiyama to protect me.

But, it must be hard for you to understand, this old world.

My job, as I said before, is to explore and gather information from other minds. The mind is simply like a battlefield, bloody soldiers guarding the mind's secrets. Chests hold an aspect of the mind, when opened, those worlds are revealed. It's awfully cruel. A quick, painful, bloody world is what the mind is.

So, now I'm in Sakine Meiko's mind, destroying her defense systems one by one. Oh! My destination! I enter her memories, starting from the very beginning.

* * *

_Meiko's Memories~ Miki's POV~_

"_No! No! No! Get away from me! Stop! You're hurting me daddy! You're hurting me mommy! Meito! Where's Meito!" I saw Sakine Meiko being…raped by her parents, praying for her brother to come back. I now knew he had run away and tried to take Meiko with him, but failed._

_She was six years old and had to endure constant abuse for fifteen years of her life. It was horrid, scarring, and I can't tell you of all the torture done to that woman. So, I'll go nine years after the events above, the day she was rescued._

_Nine years later~ _

_The dim lit room was filled with silent screams, silent cries. Meiko was being abused again, a vulgar, vulgar sight. But, this time, someone helped her. The girl's parents were stabbed quickly with a sword. _

_I recognized the identity of the killer in an instant. It was the one and only Hiyama._

"_Get up." His voice was sharp and serious._

_Meiko was too traumatized to speak, so she silently got up and followed the boy mindlessly. It was that day where Sakine Meiko and Hiyama Kiyoteru met. It was a very important day in both of their lives. Well, the rest is history, how the VOCALOID branch formed, I don't have time to look at that. But Meiko's information. The things she held were valuable, vital for the plan._

_Six years later~_

"_Kiyo! Wassup!" Sakine Meiko yelled to her boyfriend. Hiyama waved back. I could tell these memories were important. The two gave a small hug and some random romantic stuff like kissing. That was the day Sakine Meiko found out Hiyama Kiyoteru was a Noma._

"_W-what? Are you serious?" she yelled._

"_Yes, I hate the Noma I have killed though. I wish I was human, I really do."_

_But, they made up, and shared their "Secret" together._

_A year later~_

"_Meiko, we have to start…" I was pulled out of Meiko's memories, and couldn't get back. I was forced to go out of her mind before my mind disappeared. _

_I knew that was my chance, and I lost it because of the strength of Sakine Meiko's mind._

_But I knew she was lying to her VOCALOID family, that she couldn't tell the truth. Could I use it? No. Not until I got more information._

_

* * *

_

Meiko's POV~ Crypton Companies ~

I walked casually into my new workplace after seeing that my intruder was out. I couldn't figure out who they were though, I wonder. But, I have to be reminded of the cruel reality of the promise made so many years ago. I have to hide the "Secret" for more time.

"Sakine-san. How are you doing?" my colleague Leon asked me, looking concerned.

"Leon….I told you to call me Meiko! I don't like the formalities." I laughed and wore a fake smile, secretly wanting to cry.

But, I just wanted to kill Kaai Yuki right on the spot. The girl makes me sick! Leon and I continued our light conversation. I really wanted to drink with Haku…..

But, there are always "Secrets"… I wonder when they'll all be revealed, will it be soon?

* * *

Yuki's POV~ Unknown area~

Damn it! I was frustrated, furious at the fact that I didn't know everything about Hiyama and Sakine's relationship! This could seriously ruin the plan, it could do something I cannot have happen now. It can worsen the relationship between the VOCALOID branch of Hunters. And with that, all of the work could just crumble in an instant. I cannot let that happen.

"Yes. Just tell SF-A2 Miki to hurry along with her little plan. Information _must _be obtained soon. The Revolt is about to begin! We cannot have any slip ups! Even the tiniest little mistake can ruin this carefully laid out plan!" I was infuriatingly yelling at my workers, my pawns.

"Now…you get over there and HURRY IT ALL UP! I WANT IT ALL DONE BY THE END OF THE MONTH! YOU GOT IT YOU DAMN WEAKLINGS?"

They all nervously nodded and hurried out to tell their lowers. I'm getting impatient, the Revolt must start soon! It must! The Executives are making more moves!

I sighed.

"Open."

A large stone wall opened up as a scene was revealed. A little tea party with all the girly stuff. This was my Utopia, but not because of the scenery. No, that wasn't it at all. It was the girl on the other side of the table. The only one I would ever love, my precious, precious doll.

I closed the door behind me, smiling warmly. I then sat down in the chair and looked into her eyes with a crazed longing. She was the only things that mattered. That was the truth, I loved her with all my heart. There were no lies in out relationship.

"Hello Rui, my love."

* * *

*More random powerz :D hope you enjoyed! Everything helps!*


	16. Rei, Soul, and Offer

* :3 :3 :3 it's almost the day I can relaaax (for a short amount of time) But, because I had to go out, this chapter's late D: To Chikanpo: It was just random…the Rui/Yuki thing just came like most of my stories. I know I'm making Meiko's past all saaaad D: To An Anonymous Reader (): It's okay if u forgot XD I'm super forgetful…*smacks self* I'm such a space case. And no one I know in my life likes homework. I love the mind hacking idea. A lot of the story content (like split magic and mind hacking) comes from Dr. Stilla Live's (mah buddy! Read her fics! XD) and my collab story. I took the stuff I made up into this story and some stuff Stilla made up. And I put a ton of randomness into this story, but nothing is what it seems *evil laugh* But, enough of my ranting… onto the random stuff! By the way, I don't own Vocaloid.*

* * *

Unknown POV~ outside the city where the VOCALOID branch resides~

"Where is she? Where is the one who kidnapped Rui!" I yelled, punching the guy again, I was getting frustrated.

"W-who's Rui? I have no idea who you're talking about?"

"Oh _really? _Well I guess I'll have to _make _you remember!" I was fuming, I needed to find my sister!

"Rei…calm down. It's just my body. My soul is still with you." Her voice came out of my body, the man looked horrified.

"W-what the…?"

Rui smiled in my body, "Oh! Hello mister! I am Rui Kagene, the body I'm in….and the person who beat you up is my twin brother Rei. I apologize for his rashness. But, can you do us a favor?" my body turned into hers, for her mind and soul were in control of my body.

"Hell no! After what your fucking brother did to me! No way!"

Rui gave a pleading look, "Please? I just need to know where to get to this address!"

He gave in, "Fine! But not because of your asshole brother!"

She twitched, but smiled again, "Okay, here is the address. Can you give me directions?"

He gave the directions, and my sister thanked him and went to the VOCALOID house. They were elite Hunters, and the Executives, when we had visited them, had said they were experts at handling and getting information. I took over my body again and ran over to get towards the VOCALOID house.

"So, are you gonna come with us?"

I rolled my eyes, these types…the ones who bother girls and treat them like meat. What scumbags.

"Oi. Leave them alone won't you? Go ahead and get a life if you need to get a girl." I said, walking over. What a small fry.

He threatened me, and I kicked his ass easily. Rui cheered me on silently.

The girls thanked me, but a blue haired girl caught my eye. Her reply was unusual.

"I COULD have done it myself, but thanks anyway. Need any help? I don't like owing anyone favors."

"Actually, I'm looking for this address, but forgot the directions. Can you help me out?" I asked.

I showed them the address, and they all looked in recognition.

"We can show you where that is. Three of us live there."

And with that, we all left to the VOCALOID house.

* * *

Kaiko's POV~ VOCALOID house~

What a strange guy. It seems like there are two souls in his body. I smiled, I would figure it out later, once we get there. I have a feeling this guy isn't normal. Not by a long fucking shot.

I saw and heard the basic introductions. And then the stuff got more interesting.

"So, you're looking for information?" Luka was reading a large book with some reading glasses on.

He nodded, "Yes. About the whereabouts of Kagene Rui."

"Her body? Because her soul is right in your body." I unexpectedly spoke, surprising the others as well as my own self.

He looked surprised, but I interrupted him.

"I'm a shaman. I can see these things. So, care to give us your info, so we can help you out as best we can."

He sighed, "Well, I'm Kagene Rei, Kagene Rui's twin brother. I'm fifteen, and the only thing I really know is that the person who took my sister's body was called Kaai Yuki."

"Oh Kaai Yuki let me…wait…KAAI YUKI? THAT FUCKING BITCH I'LL KILL HER! KILL HER! I SHOULDA DONE IT LAST TIME I GOT THE CHANCE!" Miku was yelling like a madwoman, "I'LL CHOP UP ALL HER LIMBS UNTIL I SEE HER FACE TWISTED IN AGONY! I'LL…"

"Miku, shut up." I sighed, "We know quite a bit about Kaai Yuki, as you can tell from our teal haired friend. But, there's a few catches about her."

"What are they?" Rei asked, irritated and impatient.

"Well, first; she's an Executive, second; she's a shape shifter, third; she's _very _powerful, fourth; we barely know anything about her, and fifth; we're working with her temporarily for information while investigating certain things about her." I said bluntly, no sugar coating. That wasn't my thing.

"What? You're working with her?"

"Not voluntarily." I interrupted him once again, "It was kind of a blackmail thing. But, you'll get to know all that later. But for now, do you wanna help us and get your own help? Hurry it up, I gotta finish that essay you know!" I tapped my foot impatiently. That homework was pulling me with the force or something!

Then, Gumi and Luki came out of a bedroom looking…disheveled.

"Sup guys! Wassup with all the noise?" Gumi groggily stretched, totally unaware of her surroundings. Luki was similar.

Neru looked…angry, "Did you"

Miku continued, "do what I"

"thought you did?" Teto finished the sentence.

Realization dawned on me, "Did you…?"

"Have se..EEK!" Rin was interrupted (thank God), by an angry Gumi yelling "WE WERE JUST PLAYING MARIO KART FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT!"

She finally noticed Rei, "Oh hey! Sorry I didn't notice ya there! I'm Gumi, Megpoid Gumi!" she gave one of those tired grins, "Come on up if you're gonna stay!"

Rin rolled her eyes and gave off a perverted giggle, "AKA: Come into my room so we can have a hot or…MMPH!" her mouth was covered by a tired Len that had just come home.

"Rin….are you being a _pervert?" _the blond embarrassed his reflection once again.

But, Rei still hadn't answered.

We continued to wait until he finally came up with a decision.

"Rui and I both agree. We'll take your offer."

* * *

*:D more chappies~ sorry this got out so late…but I still hope you enjoy!*


	17. Rui, Meito, and Video Games

*First, I do not own Vocaloid. Next…. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D I've got over 800 hits~ So I'm pretty darned happy…that plus it being Friday is making me high on excitement. To Chikanpo: I'm pretty happy that I made Rei appear in this…XD I'm glad you like him! (I gotta listen to some stuff of his…cause I feel so sad that I haven't now D:) And innuendo is awesome. To An Anonymous Reader (): I'm a Naruto fan….but have been kinda disappointed with the latest chapters. (Soul Eater's more of my thing now) XD What website does your friend read at? And it's too bad she won't read here. Yay! Thanks for calling us epic and random! I like being random….Stills likes it too. So thanks from both of us! And having two people in one body can be cool. But it has disadvantages, which will be shown in later chapters. Miku being respected….XD Cause she calls Yuki a bitch all the time :3 And of course, pervy Rin rocks! *cheers and complaints* Well, enough of my blabbing, onto the story!*

* * *

Rui's POV~ Unknown area~ A few days after the events of chapter 17~

Kick, punch, back flip, elbow, knee, those were a few of the moves I used on my enemy. I was a spy for the VOCALOID branch, a supposed student from abroad. I was Kagene Rui, the girl in her brother's body. It had its advantages, but to be honest, it was hard.

"Rei, how're you doing?" I asked my brother, the gauntlets I was using.

"Fine Rui! Don't worry about me!" his face reflected on the metal of my weapons.

There were only two ways to seriously be able to have two souls in one body. One; was to expand your soul capacity, which took a long while and was very risky, or two, to turn one of our souls into two weapons. We did both. It took a damn long while, but we managed to do them. I did all the spying and missions, associating with society, his body became the body of a girl. He did all the late night stuff, the seducing, and all that shit spies do at nighttime. I sighed, these guys were eaaaaasy! I was ALMOST done destroying the left wing of one of the main buildings of the Revolt. I was tired of fighting, but this was the deal. I had to suck it up. But, everyone was pretty nice there. I personally think we can all be good friends, but Rei says I'm way too trusting.

"Woooooo!" I yelled out, kicking more and more.

Oh! I'm done!

"Rei, do your thing!" and with that, my soul took the backseat.

* * *

Miki's POV~ a nightclub~

I had just entered with a cold look, playing hard to get got more information. That is what this battle is all about. I sighed and took a seat at the bar, partially because it was a good place to get into, partially because I kind of like to drink. Not like Sakine, I just like to drink a little when I get the time. I guess it's my relaxation time.

I knew my drink, a Bloody Mary. I knew my attitude, I knew what I was aiming for. This was going to be a good night. A time for work and relaxation, that is what I wanted tonight to be.

The bartender finally turned around, but I wasn't angry. Tonight was a busy night, and I had time and patience to wait.

"Hey, how may I…Miki-san?" an all too familiar person greeted me, just as surprised as I was.

"Urm….hi Kagamine-kun? Can I get a Bloody Mary? Please?"

He sighed, "Chill out. I won't reveal your secret as long as you don't reveal mine. And the drink's coming right up."

When I got it, I thanked him, and we initiated friendly conversation. It was fun enough, but my targets were ready.

"Well, I'll be going to the dance floor now! Have fun!" was my goodbye.

I turned around and slowly began to work my targets, but I felt sad, guilty.

Why?

* * *

Len's POV~ VOCALOID house~ a few hours later~

"Len-len!" Rin shouted, glomping me. I fell onto the floor, blushing.

"Hey, come on upstairs to Gumi's room! They're having an or…!"

Her perverseness was interrupted by Gumi screaming, "WE'RE NOT HAVING AN ORGY….OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT! IT'S JUST VIDEO GAMES!"

I laughed, "Being a pervert again ne?"

It was her turn to blush, but she soon recovered and dragged me over to Gumi's room to play video games.

A few minutes later, all of us were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"You know Yoshi's kickass right?" Gumi popped the question.

"Oh puh LEAZE! Everybody knows Pikachu's the BEST!" Rin pouted.

"Personally, I prefer Kirby. He's WAY better than Pikachu AND Yoshi." Luki cut in.

I knew I was now in the hot seat, everyone was looking at me.

"Umm….I like Fox the best."

And with that, everyone was arguing about which character was better while seriously trying to kick each other's asses.

It ended up as a draw.

When Gakupo came home from work (library workers had long shifts), he saw all four of us trying to fight each other in Super Smash Bros Brawl, using every method to try and win.

"Guys, it's ten in the morning, you've been playing for twelve hours straight. I just came to tell you I was going to work. Breakfast is on the table."

And that's when we realized that half a day passed us by and that we were quite hungry. We paused our game, got breakfast, and ate while in our competition. But, the whole Miki thing was suspicious. I had to observe her more.

"Oh fuck you Len Kagamine! In _both _ways!" Rin had yelled as I took another one of her lives. I was confident that I could win.

But, I was more curious about Meiko-nee and Kiyoteru-nii. I was figuring out their secret, it would only be so long until I figured all of the riddle out. I wouldn't tell Rin though. She was hurt almost as much as Meiko-nee was.

So, I just relaxed as much as I could in the middle of a heated video game battle. I would find out the truth soon

* * *

.

Meiko's POV~ Crypton offices~

I needed a fucking drink. Seriously. I was typing up some data as I drank more booze in a coke can. Typical work day, that was for sure. But, our sales were increasing rapidly, which was quite odd indeed. I smiled, hopefully I can get a higher salary, those bills were adding up. But, as I waited to get the stuff I needed to continue to work, I checked the other folder. The folder with all my Hunter related date, stuff I did when I was waiting on someone or had finished work early. I checked my email and saw some information from Len, Rei, and Rui. I took out some data and inputted the info. I knew I was getting there.

The boss interrupted my work, "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Sakine Meito, our new employee!"

I turned around to see my very own brother, whom I thought I'd never see again.

"Meito?" was the only word that could come out of my lips.

* * *

*:D more randomnesss! I hope you enjoyed!*


	18. Taito, Ruko, and Night Jobs

*I don't own Vocaloid, if I did….o.o things would be different.*

* * *

Meiko's POV~ Crypton Offices~

"Meito?"

My brother smiled, not knowing it was me yet, "Yup! That's me!"

I sighed, my brother was always dense, I mean if a chick was naked in front of him, he wouldn't get that she would want to do him!

"Oi…dense as always. I guess you got that from Grams eh?" I laughed as I went over him and tapped the idiot's shoulder, "And you call yourself an older brother?"

He finally noticed I was there and immediately wore a look of surprise.

"Meiko?"

"Who else ya big baka?"

We just stood there, both silent, as we hugged each other.

"I missed you." Were the simple words he said, yet they told the whole story, they told me everything that happened.

The boss looked confused, "Erm…you're siblings?"

"Yes DUH!" we both said at the same time.

We just smiled and slowly went back to work. But, how did Meito survive?

What happened?

* * *

Miku's POV~ Unknown area~

I continued to walk in the falling snow, not knowing where I was going. It was all aimless wobbling back and forth, and my mind blurred. Where was I now? What is my goal? Who is this person in front of me? Will he harm me? I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Where am I going? Who am I right now? Am I Hatsune Miku, the girl with the power to control Corruption, the girl whom everyone knows? Or am I someone else? Who am I right now? Why am I here? Can I leave? I want to leave. Please mister, let me leave. I need to see my family. Please mister! PLEASE! I'm scared! Can I call my friends? I can? Yay! So, I'm staying here for now? Okay, thank you mister, hey…what's your name?

Ah! Taito, the name suits you! I'm Miku!

* * *

Taito's POV~

Miku hn? Seems like your typical cheery girl, but has a lot of deep, dark secrets. Is overprotective, deceptive, and is a natural optimist. That was all I could really tell about her. Maybe she's an elite Hunter or something? I know Kaito mentioned a Miku last time we met. I wonder….

But, I knew Ruko would be coming back soon. She's still trying to convince me to let her transfer to some school where her childhood friend is or something. Damn, she knew I was overprotective (since I took her in and all) yet the girl still wouldn't stop trying to persuade me!

Speak of the devil, here she comes.

"TAITO! CAN I SEE TETO NOW?" she yelled, kicking the door.

"Teto? Who are you, and what the FUCK do you want with my friend?" Miku shot up, her eyes were blazing.

"Teto's my childhood friend, who the fuck are YOU?" Ruko snapped back.

Miku sighed, "I'm Teto's bud, Hatsune Miku. I can have you two see each other once I recover enough to get back to my home. Teto usually stays there."

Ruko's face lit up, "Wow! Thank you so much!"

The two girls hugged and started chatting like best friends. I sighed.

Girls were foreign to me.

But, I wonder when I can see Kaito again. And what his relationship is with Miku? Is it bad? Good? I need to know!

Because I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.

* * *

Teto's POV~ UTAU house~

I was sitting down in my bed, bored as hell, and eating my favorite food. No one to bother, no one to talk to, Miku went missing. Damnit it's all so depressing! ….wait. A text? Maybe it'll cure my boredom!

From: LeekPrincess

To: FrenchBreadDrillGirl

Subject: Curious

Hey I'm curious, but this chick named Ruko says u two are childhood friends. Is that true? Here's a pic of her. *Picture*

MikuMiku

….RUKO? ZOMGEE I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN SOOOO LONG!

From: FrenchBreadDrillGirl

To: LeekPrincess

Subject: Re: Curious

ZOMG ETS RUKOOOOOO! I MISSED HER SOOOO MUCH! WHAT'S HER NUMBER! TELL MEH! TELL MEH!

Btw, WTF HAPPENED TO U?

Content, I sent the message.

From: LeekPrincess

To: FrenchBreadDrillGirl

Subject: Re: Curious

LOL. And I honestly don't know what happened. I just got there. My memories are all hazy. And her number is (***-***-****(AN: I just did that for lack of imagination at this point))

MikuMiku

ZOMG YUS! I jumped for joy as I put Ruko's number into my contacts.

From: FrenchBreadDrillGirl

To: LeekPrincess, TheOddGirl557, Kaikaiwallie, NeruNeru63, OrangeRinSignal, CarrotExplosionz

Subject: ZOMGEEZ

ZOMGEEZ I GET TO SEE RUKO, MY CHILDHOOD BUDDEH AGIANZ! YEYZ! RUKO….HOW ARE U? WHATS UP? AND MIKU, TEXT US UR FUCKING LOCATION! YEYZ! LOL…I GTG TO MY OTHER JOB NOWZ….CYA!

I smiled while getting changed into my outfit, walking out of my home, I skipped away to my other workplace, high heels clanking on the side walk.

* * *

A few minutes later~ a nightclub~

I was singing and dancing like a maniac. Twirling and bouncing as people cheered. This was my night life, and I loved it. Singing was always a passion for me, but it just grew and grew as I got older. Of course, it all ended up with me being a nightly performer (not a prostitute people, a PERFORMER.) in a nearby club. Of course, the odd thing was that like our day jobs, all my buds and I worked a day a week. It was fun, I gotta admit (Rin almost killed me with a high note though!), and sometimes we even did duets or choruses. That was the best. But….maybe Ruko could be the Sunday….we need someone for that and when we asked Miki, she said she already worked at the club as a barmaid.

I'm glad Len works here, guys were hitting on Miku like crazy after she sang "Kocchi Muite Baby"…I still don't understand why she sung the damn song anyway. The dance just sealed the deal! But, I do know WHO she was singing it FOR koffkoffKaitokoffkoff. Len managed to scare em off. But, it always happened when one of us sings a flirtatious song. Damn perverted bastards. So, all of us are pretty damn grateful.

Wait….why's Miki stabbing someone? What was going on? But before I could answer that question, I blacked out.

* * *

*…..no one seems to like this story anymore D: but, I do hope you liked this chapter*


	19. Kidnapped, Ritsu, and Danger

*I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, I wouldn't have to do this crummy disclaimer. :3 To An Anonymous Reader (): lol..I update a lot faster than I used to. And school can make you lose all motivation to do stuff, so I understand. It happens to me too. Well, I'm way to lazy to review stories I like so I get if people don't wanna review, it just helps. And there are more perks about having two souls in a body that will be explained later on. And I've played over 6 hours of video games before, I don't know what my maximum time played was though. …I made a very dense Meito there, but they haven't seen each other in over 10 years it would be tough to recognize each other…and Meiko's also pretty sharp XD. I couldn't really become buddies with someone in seconds, but others can….:3. And I have no idea if it's possible to kill someone with a high note, and I certainly don't want to test it. :S Well, onto the story!*

* * *

Unknown area~ Teto's POV~

What's going on? I didn't know, and I hope Len was able to see what was up. But, I know I've been taken. Don't know where, don't know how, but I know damn well that I've been kidnapped. So, I looked around at my surroundings, hoping to find some way to escape this place. I was wondering who took me and what they wanted, but when I saw the rope didn't bind magic, I smirked.

"Spear: Cut through the things that bind me from the path of light!" I yelled, not caring and not knowing who heard me. I would cut through it all so I could figure out what happened. My mother will be in danger if I fail after all. I slid out of the rope that once bound me and ran outside the room.

I continued to run, continued to cut through all, busting cells and getting people to escape. It was a casual thing; I just dug an underground room for them to hide in, made an air hole in the side, and sealed it. It was like the room was never there.

I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. Satisfied, I went to the next cell. But, this prisoner was not like the others. I could tell just by looking at her. Like she'd been in this pit of a jail cell her whole fucking life. No parents, no childhood, damn this girl's fucked up. But, I was gad she was still a child with a chance. A shot of the childhood she never had.

"Oi, what's your name?" I asked, concerned for the poor girl.

"Ritsu…."

Wait….Ritsu? Isn't that a guy's name? Oh well, it ain't for me to judge.

"Ritsu eh? I'm Kasane Teto, at your service! Now, come on and follow me ok?"

I don't know why, but I had a pretty strong feeling that I should take this kid with me.

* * *

Unknown area~ Rin's POV~

So this is where Miku went? Under this old building? Wow….how'd she get there anyway? I was looking around the place, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Ritsu, get outta here! I can deal with em!"

Teto? I rushed over, kicking the door down.

"Rin? What're you doing here?" Teto asked as she stabbed another soldier.

"I'm here to find Miku, it says she's under this building. What happened?" I replied as I shot down a few kidnappers here and there.

"I got kidnapped after I saw Miki stab someone! Everyone in the bar was! But….I saw Len get taken to a different cell! Go get him Rin! I'll deal with the rest!" she smiled, "But…can you take Ritsu with you? She's not safe here!"

I wondered if I had misheard the "she", but took her with me and went to find Len…the easy way.

"_Len?" I asked in our shared universe._

"_R-rin? W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?"_

"_Len, we need to merge….we'll count to three kay?"_

"_O-okay!"_

"_One"_

"_T-two"_

"_THREE!"_

"Merge."

* * *

Lily's POV~ Unknown Cell~

"Die." I shot a guard at point blank range. Knowing Len was being hurt by these people angered me. He was half of me, and I personally couldn't stand that. Rin was really distressed. I sighed, these guys were pretty easy, but a drugged, tortured Len couldn't take them on for shit. A regular Len could though.

I smiled, forgetting everything as I fought, killing, killing, killing was my world now. It was all I could think of was killing everything in my way. It was my goal. My only purpose was to kill. I started to laugh like a maniac, not knowing where I was going, why am I going where I'm going. Is this the same thing that happened to Miku? What's happening? What's your name?

Oh Taito, that name suits you.

I'm Lily.

* * *

Ritsu's POV~ Outside the building~

Lily…she looks woozy. Is it the same as Miku? I tried to get her to stop, but she was too deep in the trance. I need to follow her, I need to stop him. I need to know what connects these girls. I need to find Ruko, she can help us. No! She's met him! No! I have to save them! I have to get to Ruko! I need to, I must!

I finally saw her…I must tell her my message!

"R-ruko! G-get M-miku a-and L-lily…h-hurry!"

I then blacked out, I just hoped she would understand. I was betting my life on one person now, which was something I never planned on doing.

* * *

Ruko's POV~

I was walking around when I saw her. The mystery girl I've seen ever since I came here. I would talk to her and she would help me. But, I never knew her name. I had told Taito I was out, and although he didn't like it, he allowed me to do so. The girl always seemed scared of Taito, so it all ended up as a secret, even though I never wanted it to. The girl never spoke, so I guess it was an odd, silent bond of some sort. She knew so much about me, yet I knew so little about her. Hell, I didn't even know her name! But, I'm getting off track here….well I saw her and I rushed over to say hello. But, the girl collapsed in my arms. Her last words being;

"R-ruko! G-get M-miku a-and L-lily….h-hurry!"

So, I did her bidding by getting Miku and the girl named Lily that just got here.

"Follow me, someone wants to see you." is what I said.

They followed me to see the girl, who was already getting woozy.

"Ritsu?' Lily bent over and picked him up, "You two, follow me! I know where Teto is, she's holding off the forces now!"

Before I could even wonder what was going on, I felt an adrenaline rush in me, so I ran away, as fast as I could. I would explain everything to Taito later! I knew none of us had much time.

"Now, now! I can't let you leave _here!_"

I looked up to see the one and only Taito.

With a look that only meant danger.

* * *

*Lol….I hope you liked!*


	20. Life, Puzzle, and Threats

*I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, I would be a happier person. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Once again, I had a homework overload. D: To Chikanpo: XD Everyone gets busy :3 lol…obsessing over songs….XD(was humming Never during P.E.) :D a lot did happen (looks back at previous chapters)….:S lol I seem to be adding a lot of characters…..*starts wondering when the awesome epic stuff will begin* and the whole Miki stabbing someone thing will be cleared up when everyone's back in their usual spots. And it's ok. :3 To An Anonymous Reader (): Lily's acting nuts, isn't she? As for Taito…you'll find out. And yeah, Ritsu's a guy, but everyone seems to think he's a girl :P…XD Well…onto the chapter!*

* * *

Miku's POV~

What's going on? I feel energized again! I feel so clear and strong, it's odd. When I was wandering, I felt so tired, so sad, so odd. Wait…..THAT'S IT! I ran over to Taito quickly and asked him a question.

"Hey, are you a curse magician? Cause if you are, I'll be needing your help." I smiled, but everyone in that space could tell that there was an air of wrath around me. Hell, even that kid could!

"Yes I am…so?" he responded in a nonchalant tone, but his expression didn't match. His eyes were filled with madness.

"Well then, since I don't trust your eyes, I must do this. Lily, may you split and hold him?" I said with a grin on my face. Lily just nodded.

"Split."

And in an instant, Len and Rin were holding Taito down, and I was chanting my tune.

"Corruption: Tie this man down by the lulling tune of rest."

And with that, Taito had fainted and I had hoisted him on my back.

"What the fuck was that?" Oh shit, forgot Ruko was there.

"Oi! We'll explain all this shit later!" Rin yelled.

"But for now, it's truly best that you come on with us." Len responded.

Wow….I always wondered how they did that. But back to the point of this guy's a fucking psychopath…yeah…this guy's nuts, but he could help save Mikuo. I couldn't care less of his condition right now…it was too small compared to my brother's life. Oh fuck this! I gotta get over to the VOCALOID house…NOW!

"Miku, we cannot go yet. No matter how urgent this is, we have to get everyone out of this place and find those kidnappers. I can call the others so you and Taito can sort things out." Rin sighed.

"And find out why the fuck Miki stabbed someone." Len added.

"Oh that too! Wait…WHAT?" Rin shouted.

Meanwhile, I was twitching in anger, they didn't understand how important this was!

I lost it, "SO YOU'RE SAYING MY BROTHER'S **LIFE **IS LESS IMPORTANT THAN THIS SHIT?"

* * *

Rin's POV~

"…..what?" I was shocked…Mikuo's life was on the line?

"What the hell are you talking about Miku?" Len was irritated.

Miku sighed, "I can't tell you now, but just get me to the VOCALOID house. Or get someone to bring us here. NOW."

I smiled knowing my friend was a little happier, "All ready done. Meet Luka-nee outside the building kay?"

Miku just nodded and ran off, carrying Taito with her.

I smirked, "Hey Len-Len, let's got meet Teto. She'll need some help. Ruko, Ritsu, follow us over here if you don't want danger…or at least not more of it anyway."

And as we ran over as fast as we possibly could, none of us noticed a certain Kaai Yuki was watching us from the shadows.

* * *

Len's POV~

Running like this was never something I liked much. It was always the danger that seemed to turn me off. Odd, wasn't it? That I disliked danger so much, yet danger was a main element of my life. Maybe I just got sick of it? No, that wasn't it. It was the fact that all this danger was coming in all at once it scared me, and I didn't like it one bit.

Trust me when I say seeing someone stabbing another person, whom you recognize in a not so good way while trying to work _then _getting kidnapped was not normal for me, no matter how abnormal my life really was. Definitely not my cup of tea. Definitely not.

When we finally reached Kasane Teto, she was already almost done killing off these soldiers. Almost one step to figuring out what the fuck happened there.

Why was Miki stabbing Hiyama? Why was a man that looked like a male version of Meiko there? Why did Hiyama call her SF-A2? It all didn't seem to make shit for sense, but I had a feeling that all this information gathered by all of us was very close to solving part of this large, complex, puzzle. I had a damn good feeling that this was the last piece to this part.

"Oi guys! Wasssup? Didja find Miku yet?"

"Yeah we did. But she had to go back. Long story, no time to explain." I said shortly as I shot down some guards behind Rin.

"Mhm! Now, let's go to figure out what all this MEANS!" Rin yelled, cheerful and bright as always.

So, all of us ran to figure out the truth behind this strange, eerie, set of events.

* * *

Teto's POV~

When we finally arrived, I was relieved, running all that way had worn me out even more...I bet Ted would be worried as hell. pLUS Neru would be pissed as shit! Scary stuff, ne? Now I'm sounding like Len! Well, when we got there we saw a Meiko look alike (except he was male) just sitting there. He had a serene, yet strangely hardened look on his face. Although they looked almost identical to each other, they were both so different, it was almost scary.

"Hello there." Was all he said, with no look of surprise, like all this was planned out from the very time I had entered that club. Now this was frightening.

"Hey…Meiko look alike? Who the fuck are you and why did you kidnap all those people?" Rin said. I held back a laugh at the Meiko look alike part.

Now he looked surprised, "How do you know Meiko?"

Len rolled his eyes, "None of your business mister. Now give us a reason before we kill you."

He smiled, "Not until you tell me what I want to know."

It was my turn to threaten, "Well, I honestly don't give two fucks if you live or die. Kaiko, Rei, and Rui can get the info anyway. So give us what we want, and _maybe _we'll spare all the trouble. How about it mister? Hurry it up before my spear gets impatient. It has a mind of its own you know."

The man pondered, then spoke again, "What about….."

* * *

*XD cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy, I almost got lectured by my parents :P*


	21. Revolt, Noma, and Discoveries

*I don't own Vocaloid… :3 I wish I did though….*shot* To Chikanpo: o.o that happens to me on my other email account…my bro always logs me off though. And the Kiyoteru stabbing will hopefully be resolved in the next few chapters, I make up the plot as I go *shot again* XD Meiko look alike….:D To An Anonymous Reader (): ….the mystery of Mikuo's life will also be solved in the next few chapters for the same reasons. Yep….Yuki's got ninja skills. And Meito is not who you think he is….;3 CLIFFHANGA! XD yeah~ they're awesome. And I almost got lectured/yelled out cause I was on the cpu 2 hours after I was supposed to get off (fuck you homework….you made my schedule go all WHACK!) But, they went to bed so I was spared.*

* * *

Miku's POV~ A few miles outside the VOCALOID house~

Yes! I'm almost there! Almost there! I'm coming home, finally!

Then some info comes out of this dude. At least before he dies anyway. I smiled and continued to sprint, remembering that deal I made oh so long ago. It made me sick, but now that sickness changed to happiness. When I got home, it would all be okay. I would be able to get something out of this guy. Then Mikuo-OOMPH! I had bumped into someone when I was on my way there.

"Miku?"

I recognized that it was Kaito, "Hey Kaito! I was just getting back!"

He smiled, "Where are the others?"

"They had to stay, but told me to get here as fast as I could."

He just nodded. But after that, his face changed to horror.

"Taito?"

….how the fuck does Kaito know this guy?

* * *

Kaito's POV~

What the hell is _he _doing here? ….I was praying to never see that guy again, but I guess it's just dumb luck. God, I just can't believe it. I still remember when he was adopted into our house. I was friendly, but then he threatened Kaiko. That was something I _never _forgave. But, he was unconscious and Miku was holding him up. Why was she with him anyway?

"How do you know this guy?" Miku asked, having a look of genuine curiosity.

"Long story, but what are you doing with him?" I was concerned, what if he did something to her?

"He's a curse magician. I don't like the guy or anything, chill out. Besides, I need him for something anyway." She smiled her usual happy smile, but I could see the excitement on her face.

"Go ahead and do your thing, I'll help you out if you need it." I smiled once again.

She blushed, "uhm…YEAH!" and she ran off at full speed.

I guess I have to add leeks to my shopping list.

* * *

Rin's POV~

"What about….oh whatever! I guess I can tell you, it'll do no harm." He finally spoke.

I rolled my eyes and gave a signature: "Imma molest you" look to Len. He shuddered in fear. Teto was the only one really focused, and Ruko and Ritsu had confused looks one their faces.

"Well, first of all, I'm a bounty hunter slash assassin, I do most jobs people ask me of. This is just one of them. I have nothing against you, so I'll tell you their plan. They were all assholes anyway. Especially the chick though. The pinkette?"

"M-miki?" I yelled.

"Yup, I think her name was SF-A2 Miki or something, the dude she stabbed was Hiyama Kiyoteru. But, there was a little girl there they called Kaai-sama. A _real _hardcore bitch." He sighed, putting his weapons down.

We all knew who those people were. It was strangely surprising, yet sort of flat.

"But, can you _all _tell me how you know Sakine Meiko? Before I get to the good stuff."

The three of us did a should we and a should we not poll and came to a decision

"Those two," Teto pointed at Len and I, "live with Meiko, I do not. But al three of us know her. The other two do not, so don't pester them."

He nodded, "Okay then! That's all I needed to know! But back to the point, Kaai and her followers are planning a Revolt against the industry, a good and a bad thing at the same time. Hunters keep order to a point, yet they help have innocent Noma get persecuted and killed. They aren't my favorite type of people, but they help our world balanced and shit. So, I don't mind em. A large change in government would be nice and all, but the Revolt will just make it worse."

I was baffled, Noma were evil! That's what we have all learned throughout our battles.

"Not all Noma are evil you know, some are just born that way, they can't help it if they're Noma or not. Hiyama's a damn good example. But, the Executives bring you the evil ones, no one knows what they do with the good ones. They allow Halflings like the drill tailed girl to live though, which is ironic cause her dad was a real fucker."

Teto's a halfing? Hiyama's a Noma? What the fuck is going on here?

* * *

Teto's POV~

T-this GUY just told them! Now they'll hate me! Now they'll want me dead! No! I don't want that! Tears were flowing down my face, I was crying, sobbing, kneeling down to the ground. I buried my face into the ground, and continued to cry and sob louder.

"TETO YOU IDIOT! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Rin yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?"

I looked up, "W-what?"

Ruko bent over to me and gave me a hug, Ritsu gave me a hug as well. Len just patted me on the head and said a small "cheer up". I knew it was his version of a hug, so I just smiled.

"RINRIN GLOMPIES!" Rin yelled loudly, knocking me down onto the floor.

Hey, this isn't so bad after all, I went over to thank the man, but it was too late.

He was already gone, without a single trace that he was even there.

* * *

Ruko's POV~

Teto was asleep on my back while Len and Rin (were those their names? I'm no good with names) were showing me how to get to their home. Maybe I could see Taito and ask him what was going on? I hope no one harmed him.

We just continued to walk until we finally reached a large house.

"GAKUPO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" a pink haired beauty was chasing after a purple haired guy. With a tuna.

"Nooo….gimme my sake Kaitoooo!" a brown haired woman (who looked like that guy we saw in that building) was drunk and trying to get her booze from a blue haired man.

A green haired girl and a pink haired boy were playing video games, Miku was nowhere to be seen.

So, I guess this was their home, huh?

* * *

*:S hope you enjoyed! Testing was hell for me! (fuck you writing test!)*


	22. Last Names, Attacks, and Interrogation

*I don't own Vocaloid. If I did…oh what the hell, you get the point. To Chikanpo: Tests are horrid (and I think I have another one next week)…D; I hope you did well on yours. And the in the VOCALOID house, something is always happening. I kinda wanted to have everyone know that Teto's half Noma. XD the "Imma molest you look"….lol….XD To An Anonymous Reader (): My parents yell too *pats back*…XD And Rin's looks always make me giggle (oh god I sound like such a narcissist!) The whole thing about Hiyama being a Noma helps the VOCALOID house figure out what he did in the first place and why he did it. Only he and Meiko know though. And Rin loves her glompies (thumbs up) *shot*. Lol….XD tuna cravings.*

* * *

Luka's POV~ VOCALOID house~

I was reading a mythology book when I sensed that Rin, Len, Teto, and some others, were back. But…Gakupo had seen me in a bath. I have to kill him before it's too late. I took out a long tuna.

"Kamui Gakupo, prepare to die."

By the time they had gotten back, I was already chasing Gakupo.

"dieeee!"

I saw the guests looking at me strangely.

"I apologize for my conduct earlier" I bowed, "I am Megurine Luka, a part of the VOCALOID branch of Hunters."

The two guests just nodded.

The girl spoke first, "I'm Ruko. I personally gave up my last name."

The boy spoke next, "I'm Ritsu, and I don't have a last name" I noticed how he was clinging to Teto.

"I see. Since Teto found you Ritsu, and Ruko, you seem well acquainted with her, Kasane Teto should give you both new last names.

Teto looked taken aback, but started to think.

"Hm….HM…HMMM…What about-ACK!" the girl yelled as she expertly blocked the blow that was given to her.

"Sup Halfling? What are the likes of _you _doing in our organization?" an unknown Hunter sneered. I was surprised. Not because Teto was a Halfling (I already figured that out a long time ago), but because a comrade would try and kill a comrade because of such a petty reason. It sickened me.

Teto stabbed the guy in the arm, "What are the likes of _you _doing in an organization like _this?" _her face was cold, "Trying to kill someone because they are different is one rule you broke. Another is to engage those who are clearly stronger than you." She stabbed the guy again.

"Teto~ let him go! You'll waste your time an energy~" Rin twirled around.

Len sighed, "Can we just rest? It'll help all of us, the whole kidnapping thing was tough."

Ruko laughed, "Teto…just chill kay? Miku's probably waiting."

Teto reluctantly took her spear out of the man as he fell unconscious, "I'll report the incident now."

I sighed and began to read again. There would be a lot more trouble in the UTAU house because of the revelation of Teto being a Halfling. Maybe they need a new member?

* * *

Miku's POV~

"Write it out then. I don't have all day you know!" I tapped my foot impatiently at the tied man in front of me.

"Not until I see Kaito." He said with eyes filled with longing. I nearly barfed.

"Well Kaito's busy now, so while you're waiting, why don't you write down those spells for me?" I had to be sweet and cheerful with this man most of the time. He would break or never tell me what I needed to know.

"No. Not until I see him."

I twitched, my anger showing for a small, fleeting moment. But his delusional personality blinded his common sense and logic. I smiled again.

"Do you mind if you see Kaiko instead? She can tell you how's he doing until he can get here."

He nodded, "Sure."

I was shocked. Fuck, I guess I was wrong. He's even more clever when he's delusional, "Okay then! I'll bring her over now! Stay there alright?" I told the last line to torment the man.

A few minutes later, I explained what was happening. Kaiko reluctantly agreed, but said only if I stayed with her the whole time. I wondered why.

"Oui! She's heeere!"

And Kaiko's face turned into an expression of panic once more.

What happened to her?

* * *

Kaiko's POV~

"T-taito. H-hello there. Nice to s-see you again." I nervously stuttered as sweat started dripping down my body. I hated this guy, but I had to deal with him. Miku gave my hand a slight squeeze to comfort me. I smiled at her.

"How's Kaito? Tel me now you dumb wench!" he spat towards me. Miku looked horrified, then shocked, and finally angry. She leaned toward him and punched him.

"Here's the fucking deal! YOU are going to hear how Kaito is from KAIKO and there will be NO insults! NONE or I'll hit you harder! NEXT, you are going to write those spells DOWN! Then MAYBE I'll CONSIDER bringing Kaito over! That insult got your chanced LOWERED!" she yelled her foot on the chair he was tied to.

He just sighed, "Okay! But that bit-GIRL will tell me everything NOW."

Miku smiled a sickly sweet smile once again, "Excellent! Then Kaiko will begin!"

I just nodded and began to tell him what was happening with my older brother, from the time after the incident to this very moment. It wasn't like I wasn't nervous as hell. It was just that Miku was there to get me through it. That alone made me feel a lot better.

"Now, go ahead and write the spells. I'll test them, and you can see Kaito, kay? Nothing in between."

What spells was she talking about?

"Kaiko, can you leave please? I'll explain it all later." She motioned me towards the door.

I followed her request, wondering all the while what was going on.

* * *

Kaito's POV~

I was cheerfully walking back from grocery shopping, eating some ice cream along the way.

"Mmmmm! Blueberry~" I cheered as I walked towards the VOCALOID house.

But, I heard _his _voice. Miku was talking to him, interrogating him. What was going on?

I saw Kaiko waiting for me at the door.

"Bro." was her simple greeting.

"What's going on Kaiko?" I asked.

"Miku needs some spells from him. I don't know what kind, but they were spells of some sort. Since Taito's a curse mage, it'll probably be some sort of curse related thing." She said bluntly.

I nodded, "Should I go there?"

"No, not yet. Miku needs you to come later, when she's tested out the spells."

I smiled, "Okay then! Shall I just wait out here?"

Kaiko sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. But, what kinds of ice cream do you have?"

I listed the types of ice cream I had, then gave her a vanilla container with a spoon.

"KAITO! ARE YOU HOME YET? PLEASE COME HERE IF YOU ARE!"

I got up quietly, "I guess that's my cue…huh?"

I walked away, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

* * *

*…hope you do enjoy! ….I got nothing else to say, my parents are gonna yell at me if I don't get off.*


	23. Questions, Patience, and Sanity

*Me dun own Vocaloid. I sure wish I did though, as I've said many times before. To Chikanpo: Self defense + frustration= that scene. Taito's a big meanie, isn't he? To An Anonymous Reader (): That IS why Luka was chasing Gakupo. And no one messes with Teto and doesn't get stabbed (with exceptions). I'm kinda glad that Miku threatened Taito, he deserved it. O.o Lol, you still crave for tuna. Gimme your pocky! XD*

* * *

Mikuo's POV~ Outside the room being used for interrogation~

I was sitting outside a room, waiting for my older sister to show up. I slowly thought of a list of reasons why Miku would want to see me right now.

….don't tell me…she wants to dress me up in girl clothes again?

No! Not _again! _

My sister finally showed up, "Mikuo, we need to talk."

I was alarmed, cowering in fear I kneeled down to the ground.

"Please don't crossdress me again! Anything but _that!" _

"I wasn't going to Mikuo. This is fucking serious, kay?" she replied, her tone more serious than her words.

I nodded, "Alright then. What is it?"

She motioned for me to follow her, I obeyed. When I got there, I saw a large hex drawn on the floor.

"Why is this here?" I asked the question.

"Sit in the hexagram. NOW."

I followed her orders once again, sitting in the exact center.

"Hex, hex, do me a small favor. Release the curse that binds the sitting duck. Disintegrate it into the air. Let us hope you enjoy your feast."

I was horrified now, she was trying to remove _that _curse? But it's impossible!

"Hello mortals. How nice to see you!"

* * *

Miku's POV~

"Hello there! So, did you succeed?" I asked, all bright and smiley.

The hex frowned, "I did, but only halfway. The curse is very large and quite strong. But it _was _delish!" it licked its lips, "You'll have to wait a while for me to be able to eat up the other half, cause I'm the only one who can do it. The others could die."

"Why?" I asked, irritated and frustrated.

"Well, all the other hexes are either too weak or too full. It's that simple."

I was _really _angry now, "So WHEN the FUCK will SOMEONE be able to get rid of this curse?"

Why did this have to happen? Why can't Mikuo be safe?

"I don't know, but the maximum is a year and the minimum is a month."

I was upset with the news, but knew I had to be patient. Nothing else would be accepted in this situation. I would rather not be on a hex's bad side.

"Alright then! But please notify me when there is someone available for the job. Thank you!"

Patience was a virtue that I never did have. But for now, I had to grab onto it and keep it.

Besides, half of the curse gone could be all that I need.

* * *

Kaito's POV~

Question by question by question. It was annoyingly strange. Kaiko had already answered most of them. Just continued to smile fake smiles at the man. He couldn't tell the difference, his eyes were clouded with delusions of who knows what. I tried my best not to roll my eyes. How long was this going to take?

"Hey hey HEY!" Miku walked in. She looked cheerful, but I could tell she was secretly frustrated as hell. Yet, if you looked really closely, you could see glimmers of hope in her eyes.

"The spells worked mister! And since Kaito has to go now…" she winked at me, "you're free to go!"

She pushed him out of the house and came back into the room I was in at light speed.

"Sorry about all that Kaito! It was all just really important! I can't tell you now though, the consequences would be too dire."

What consequences was she talking about? What was she talking about anyway? I wanted to ask her so many questions, but I knew she would tell us all in due time. We would just have to wait.

Patience was a virtue I usually held dear, but at that moment, I almost let it all go in an instant, but scolded myself, I couldn't pry into her business!

Besides, she would tell us all in due time.

* * *

Ruko's POV~ UTAU house~

"Hey Ruko! I just got a text from Miku saying that she was interrogating your caretaker….uhm…Taito! Yeah, that was his name!" Teto bounced on the couch, "I wonder why though…he seemed perfectly nice to me…a little off though."

"Huh? Why would she interrogate him?" I asked, saddened by the news.

"I dunno Ruko, it was really strange. Taito, Kaiko, and Kaito all seemed to know each other, and Taito wasn't well liked by the Shions. Strange isn't it? Maybe we should check it out!"

I nodded, confused as well, "Sure! Let's get going!"

How did Taito know the Shions? How did the information all collect?

Oh well. I would figure it all out later. Taito always said that patience was a virtue, something I was inconsistent about having. But patience was important now, I would figure some things out pretty soon.

* * *

Teto's POV~ VOCALOID house~

By the time we reached the VOCALOID house, there was something strange going on. The aura was similar to that of Kaai Yuki's, but it was different. Kaai had some good in her and a noble cause as far as I could tell. But whoever this was had pretty much given up sanity and all that other great stuff. Maybe a bit of goodness, but this dude was trouble. This guy was fucking dangerous. And that was final.

"Hey, do you feel something here? Something evil? Cause I sure do." Ruko whispered.

I nodded, "Mhm. Let's be careful, kay? It's pretty late out."

Ruko smiled at me, "Thanks Teto. I owe ya WAY more than one."

We snuck into the house carefully and found the source of our distress immediately.

"You dumb bitch! What the fuck did you think? That you were gonna be clever? Well you FAILED! Remember what'll happen to you Hatsune? What'll happen to your brother?"

Miku was involved in this? What will happen to Mikuo? I shuddered at the thought. Ruko looked pretty terrified too.

"I'm so sorry Master!" Miku said humbly, begging like a slave, "Please forgive me? Lin will not be happy, she's worried about you!"

I was even more horrified.

Who is that man? Who is this "Lin" character?

But, my questions were interrupted by my own impatience. Patience was a virtue, people in my UTAU family told me all the time. Patience was a virtue that I don't have. But, patience is what I need right now, I need to know if I should strike or not.

Besides, rash decisions would not only kill me, but maybe even kill Ruko and Miku as well.

* * *

*….:D hope you enjoyed! I'm now scared as hell that I'll get yelled at *sulks*. But enough of my rantings, please review and check out my other random stories.*


	24. Threats, Rinta, and Peeping Tom

*I don't own Vocaloid people. But I do own the usb drive I save my documents on! *shot* *gets revived* To Chikanpo: You ish correct! *shot again* …XD I just wanted to do that…cause "Patience is a virtue that I don't have" is something I wanted to add…XD and is that being stuck in your head a good thing? A bad thing? Or a little of both? *stabbed* And yes, Mikuo does have a curse. To An Anonymous Reader (): I'm surprised I did that myself…XD And Miku isn't doing what you think she's doing….and the man's identity will be officially revealed this chappie. D: nuuuu pockkkyy *cries**

* * *

Ruko's POV~

All I could do right then was stand there and be quiet, something I never liked. I felt useless, but Taito always taught me to wait and then strike with a powerful blow. I gave a silent message to Teto, and our minds prepared to be in synch.

_One! _The man was preparing to hit Miku, to harm her, we couldn't let that happen!

_Two! _The first blow is coming, this is our chance! That cannot happen! Not under our watch!

_Three! _Let's go! We'll kick ass!

I kicked the guy and engaged in a fist to fist battle with him while Teto cut Miku loose from the magic that bound her.

_Teto, Ruko, you there?_

_Miku? _I asked.

_Miku-chan! _Teto cheered.

_You got it! Just get outta here for now! What I'm gonna do is SUPER dangerous so go please hurry up and leave! _Miku yelled internally. We followed her order, and the man just jeered. Calling us cowards, I swear to God I would kill him when I saw him again!

"Please Master I'm so sorry! Not~" Miku said, her voice was cold with anger and hatred.

"Seal!" She sealed the man into a small little compact mirror and came over to us.

"Sorry about that guys! I gotta go now though, see ya later!"

We both just stood there, bewildered and rather confused.

"Who _was _that son of a bitch anyway?" Teto asked loudly.

I walked over to the place where I just fought the guy and kneeled down, wiping some of his blood onto my finger and tasting it.

"Name: Haine Ren, Occupation: Unknown, Relatives: Unknown, Important Person: Haine Lin." I recited, gathering all the data I could from the small drop of blood. I sighed, annoyed at my results, or lack of, "Fuck. I only got two names! But…this "Haine Lin" could be excellent blackmail material…" I grinned evilly.

"Hey Ruko… I know you're a hermaphrodite and all….but are you a vampire too or something? If so, do you sparkle like they do in Twilight?"

I sighed again, shit. I totally forgot to explain, "First of all: You didn't have to blurt out that I'm a hermaphrodite. Second of all: I AM NOT a vampire. I'm a cyborg, which is much cooler than any vamp. I use DNA to gather information on people. I figured out a tad about that Ren bastard like that. Third of all: I don't sparkle. Fourth of all: What is Twilight? I was raised by Taito most of my life, remember?"

Teto just smiled, "Okay then! And Twilight's just some random book I heard about when I was walking around. I just gathered a lot of info just by listening to people talk about it!"

I sighed, a typical Teto way of thinking. But sparkling vamps? Real vampires would be insulted if they knew of this. Especially _him….._

(AN: An apology to all Twilight fans, this was just a good way to introduce this character…XD please don't kill me or flame this story cause of this!)

* * *

Meanwhile~ Unknown Area~ Unknown POV~

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?" I threw the book down in horror. Iroha rolled her eyes at me.

"It's called teen romance novels. Trust me, it can get much, much, worse."

Kiku just smiled, "So PLEASE read it so you can get some understanding of the human world. You'll be going there pretty soon you know. So it's either this….."

I gulped, Kiku was damn SCARY when she needed to be. I knew what was coming next. Kiku Juon's threats were NEVER empty and were always carried out, no matter how much anyone begged.

"…or I will PERSONALLY castrate you in five minutes. Please enjoy the book Sir Rinta!"

Aw fuck…I REALLY have to read this. It's a damn good insult to vampires, but I HAVE to read it. And I wish Kiku would just call me Rinta! She's been with me for pretty much my whole life for fuck's sake!

"Don't worry too much of Kiku and her formality. Or that book. There are many others who hate the book Twilight as much as you do Rinta. But, I do have some rather pressing news." Iroha spoke, calm as usual.

"What is it?" I asked, happy that I could get away from mortals and their pop culture.

"Ruko and Taito are not in the area they were supposed to stay in. Something has happened. Shall I track them down alone, or should all three of us go?"

I fumed, "What the fuck happened to her? I swear I'll kill whoever took the little idiot!"

Kiku sighed, "Let's get going then, times not on our side right now"

* * *

Teto's POV~

"Hey Ruko?" I asked as we were playing War in the middle of the night.

"Yeah Teto?" she replied, yawning, we were both planning to go to sleep soon.

"Do you feel like something is going to happen any second now?" I asked. The feeling had been pulling at me for the past half a minute and no matter how short it was, it was still annoying as hell.

"Sorta. But is it a good thing or a bad thing? I just have a feeling it's gonna be a strange thing." Ruko replied, "Don't worry about it Teto, let's go lay down now."

I nodded, "Yeah, it's probably no biggie."

And just at the moment we fell asleep, someone busted into my room (cause Ruko didn't have a room yet).

"Who the fuck are you? And why did you kidnap Ruko?" the voice (now recognized as male) yelled.

"Who the fuck are YOU and why did you break into my ROOM?" I yelled, taking out my spear, "DIE YOU PEEPING TOM!"

"FUCK YOU BITCH! TELL ME WHERE RUKO IS?"

"Master Rinta…."

"Rinta…"

"STOP!" Ruko finally yelled.

"Rukoo! Go back to sleep! It's just a pervert, don't worry, I'll castrate him."

The girl who had said "Master Rinta" giggled, "I had threatened him to do that earlier you know. He didn't want to catch up on human pop culture."

I laughed, "Wow, I've had to threaten one of my housemates several times, so I'm used to it."

The other girl who had just said "Rinta" laughed as well, "Wow! Was it accidental or on purpose?"

I smiled, "A mixture of both."

The male (now known as Rinta) sighed, "So you DIDN'T kidnap Ruko? Well, my job here's done for now. I'll be coming in the morning for an explanation."

When he left, I kept on asking myself the same question, "Wait…this guy isn't a peeping tom?"

* * *

*…I have nothing to say but enjoy….:D*


	25. Blood, Insanity, and Push

*I don't own Vocaloid Chikanpo: I personally read the series a few years ago and liked it, but after I look back now, I realized I never really liked it all that much. And you are a good guesser. Congrats on that! *shot* Lol…searching for un password-protected wi-fi….is a pain in the ass. I've tried it before in a car. Not the best idea. People who don't protect their wi-fi are very useful when you aren't home (silently thanks starbucks) Well, onto the story!*

Teto's POV~ UTAU house~

I finally got up, dragging my feet as I grabbed a loaf of French bread.

"NOM!" I yelled, savagely biting the bread hungrily. I crammed more into my mouth. My energy starting rising up rapidly as I ate more and more bread.

"um….Teto?" Ruko was watching me rather disturbed at the sight, "You know that guy Rinta? The one you called a Peeping Tom?"

I nodded, "MHM! Nom! *chews* I know im! And those other girls with him!*bites*"

Ruko just sighed, "Well, he's coming in half an hour, so get ready and clean up the mess you made. I have to add French bread to my shopping list now…."

"Okay! I'll do all that by the time you get back alright?" I ran up to the bathroom to take a shower.

And then Rinta came.

"Helloooo~ Anyone there~" he called out, not noticing the water running in for the shower.

"Can't you see someone's taking a shower?" one girl asked (the one who called him "Rinta")

"Yes. And that there is a note saying that Ruko is out shopping?" the other girl (the once who called him "Sir Rinta")

"Oui! It's Teto! Just go ahead and chill. Neru and Ruko are out and the others are on a mission!" I called out loudly as I got out of the shower. I was very cautious, for our last encounter didn't really help our relationship. But, the _thing_ I saw in the bathtub was disturbing.

"Hello there, _bitch!_"

"Oh _hell _no."

Iroha's POV~ UTAU house~

"Oh _hell _no." the girl (I believe her name is Kasane Teto) said, in a tone that only meant danger.

"Rinta, Kiku, let's go, Kasane Teto seems to be in a trouble of some sort." I said coolly, getting my two handed sword out. Kiku got out her twin daggers. Rinta began to be covered with his black armor.

When we busted in, we saw a man approaching Teto. The girl wasn't showing any fear though.

"Go to hell you dumb fuck!" was what she yelled, piercing the man with her spear once again. She then turned around to see us.

"Hey guys….can you keep him busy? I gotta do something." She asked very indiscreetly. I sighed, Kiku rolled her eyes, and Rinta gave her a "You idiot!" look.

"Sure, sure, sure. But hurry it up!" Rinta answered for both of us as we all prepared to distract the guy.

"Thanks!" Teto jumped out of the bathroom, grabbed her cell phone, and began to text.

To: All contacts

From: FrenchBreadDrillGirl

Subject: EMERGENCY

UTAU HOUSE AS FAST AS U CAN!

She jumped back, as the man began to fight harder. Kasane Teto knew something that he didn't want out. She was a liability to him and whatever life he had, so he was going to kill her. Cruel but simple. The only things I didn't know so far was what she saw and who this man was. Kiku held him with daggers and Rinta slowly sucked his blood. I just silently watched, bored.

"How does his blood taste anyway? I'm just wondering."

He smirked, "Like lemons."

I laughed, "Wow Rinta, I can't believe you read sex scenes on . How perverted."

Kiku giggled, "How perverted indeed."

He blushed, "WHAT THE FUCK GUYS? STOP FILLING MY MIND WITH PERVY THOUGHTS WHEN I'M GETTING MY FOOD!"

Kiku and I just high fived and grinned.

"Well, it seems like you guys did alright there." Teto stood there in one of those detective poses from television. The one thing that turned that effect off was that she was munching on French bread like it was the end of the world, "I just called the other people that are Hunters as well. They'll be here shortly. Now, let's get going."

We just waited for the "others" to arrive.

Miki's POV~ Unknown area~

I was walking aimlessly, wondering where I was and why I was born. Hiyama needed to be punished! Why am I here? I feel so twisted, to psychotic. Why do I feel this way? I don't want to feel like this right now. I want to be free. I've always wanted to be free. Hiyama betrayed me by holding feelings of the past. He deserved his punishment. Yes, he deserved it very, very, much. Who am I again? I'm forgetting. Who's Hiyama? Do I know him? Did I hurt him? I just want to be free.

Oh Taito. That name suits you very much. I'm Miki. Just Miki.

Ritsu's POV~

Everyone had left because of Teto-nee's emergency. I didn't understand why I could not come. I was frustrated. But that wasn't important. I felt something eerie again. Someone was being taken by him again. I couldn't let that happen. This man was twisted. Yet, the person he was taking was twisted as well, a sinner was what she was. But, she longed for the luxury of freedom. Something she had never had, I could tell. Her mind, her soul, even her own body were twisted so horribly. Oh so twisted they all were. But he was more twisted than her in a sense. Yet less twisted in another sense. I wasn't sure what to think if this girl. I really wasn't. I just knew that she would lose her humanity if she stayed with him for long. She was on the brink of losing it for a while now. He was the extra push that could drown her in the depths of insanity. I couldn't let that happen.

*I'm sooo tired….it's past midnight here. Hope you enjoyed!*


	26. Missing, Recognition, and Memories

*I don't own Vocaloid. But I do own a dog named Sito. :D *shot* Sorry I haven't been updated…I was banned from typing right after I published my new story XD. To An Anonymous Reader (): :D I don't hate Twilight, I just wanted to do that for some totally random reason. And Teto assumes a lot of things doesn't she? You'll figure out her huge misunderstanding in this chapter. Miki has been lured by Taito…who knows what will happen? (not pervy people!) …. French bread tastes…good? XD To Chikanpo: Don't blame Rinta….blame Iroha and Kiku. O.o And I would stay up late more is I wasn't such a shitty sleeper. Well, onto the story (about time isn't it?)!*

* * *

Teto's POV~ UTAU house~

When everyone got into the house, I showed them where he was.

"What did he do to you Tetooo~ Did he touch you? Cause only I'm allowed to do that!" Ted said in an overprotective yet perverted manner. I kicked him. In the balls. Neru started giggling and Kaiko chuckled a bit. Gumi was on the floor laughing. Most people had reactions like that. Rinta and the one of the girls, the red head. (I don't know her name yeeet!) just looked baffled.

"I apologize for this letch here, let's get going, shall we? This is a _very _pressing matter." I said, running up to the bathroom. Everyone followed. There I saw the pink haired girl had pinned him to the wall, with daggers. I then noticed marks on his neck.

"Okay…who gave him the hickeys?" I asked, wondering who it was. One of the girls or RINTA?

"None of us gave the guy hickeys. Rinta just needed food, so he had to get it from this thing." The pink haired girl said.

"Rinta's a vamp huh?" I responded, letting the information sink on in.

"Yes. Lord Rinta is a vampire." The redhead responded.

Gumi interrupted the silence, "Also, Lily's coming over soon, she just was organizing something for us when we get back. Neru said she'll be there in less than a minute."

I nodded, "Okay. Um…pink haired girl whom I don't know the name of? Can you pin him for just a little longer? The last person will be here right about now….what the fuck?" I rushed away from the window as Rin crashed in, dragging Len in with her.

"I've got pressing news!" she yelled while Len just sighed and nodded, confirming that it really was important.

"Ritsu has gone missing. We've been trying to find him as Lily for an hour. We did find signs of curse magic, and a strand of hair from Miki." Len said, with a calm tint of sadness. Everyone had liked Ritsu, even when he didn't tell us he was a boy until later. I was pissed.

"How the FUCK did this happen? Tell me…NOW!" I yelled, aggressively throwing a vase onto the ground, where it shattered into little pieces.

"Don't know. We STILL have to find out. But, this seems important too. Should we do this or find Ritsu?" RIn asked me.

"I personally prefer the latter, but it's your choice Teto. You were the closest to Ritsu, and this was your emergency." Len said.

I pondered a little, but came to a decision quickly, "Let's find Ritsu. Pink haired girl whom I don't know the name of, redhead whom I don't know the name of, Rinta, can you three tie this guy up or something? We've got a boy to find!" I yelled, jumping out the window quickly, but not before I noticed something.

"Rinta…..?" Rin asked, he face lit with the all too familiar glow of recognition.

* * *

Rin's POV~

"Rinta…..the very same Rinta who escaped the Prison of Correction for Gifted Children?" I asked, not believing it. I scanned the boy over, realizing he looked just like the Rinta I knew oh so long ago back in that place.

"Urm….yes. How do you know this?" he asked, and my face lit up even more. Len gave a slight jealous look (we're both the jealous types anyway), but I silently told him that it wasn't really much to worry about.

I laughed, "You really are an idiot! Just like the old times huh? You know that I escaped too right?" I walked over to him, pointing at my ribbon, "You always used to call me bunny cause of this." I poked him, and ran back to Len, whispering a few words which are um….very private.

"Rin? Rin…the one who…." He murmured.

I just laughed again, "The one and only. But Teto's wating, and we gotta find Ritsu FAST!" I jumped back out of the window, Len following me. Rinta and the other girls followed as well. And when everyone was assembled, we ran off to find Ritsu. But, I couldn't help but fall down to the ground, screaming. Memories were coming, memories I had thought I'd lost. Haziness was replaced with too much clarity. I could feel the pain I had felt back then. Mother, can you take me somewhere? Mother, can you take me to the place where we lived together? Can you do that for me mother? Can you please? And can Len come? I need him to come? He's the one who understands me the most.

_Of course Rin. Of course I can. It'll be a little painful now though, okay?_

I nodded, but couldn't say yes, I was already screaming once again.

* * *

Len's POV~

I turned around after her first scream. I managed to get to her, only to see that Hana had taken over.

"Rin asked me to do this. To take her to her old home, the place we grew up in." she said. I knew part of what she was talking about, but Rin said that her life before she became a Hunter was a little blurry. I remember her saying that when she tried to remember, it was just too painful.

"Teto, we have to go. Good luck on finding Ritsu. We both apologize for not being able to help." I said as Hana and I ran as quickly as we could to the place Rin only remembered so much of. I wondered what was there, but I would figure it out soon wouldn't I?

* * *

About an hour later~ a small house~

When we had gotten there, Hana had taken something out of Rin's pocket. House keys.

"Follow me Len, when we get inside and the area is secure, Rin will be in control of her body once again. Here, her memories will be more cheerful, but there will be a few painful ones here and there, so protect her…okay?" she said the last few words in a threatening tone.

I just nodded as we went into the small house.

* * *

*:D I'm so happy I could type this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!*


	27. Halves, Whole, and Keko

*I don't own Vocaloid. I sure as hell wish I did. I also wish I had my own computer so I could update more often D: sorry for the wait! To Chikanpo: Maybe you'll find out. And I was WAY too lazy to think of a better name, although I'm glad you like it. Pervy Ted….is a happy Ted? And all the stuff about the old house shall be REVEALED *dundunDUN!* To An Anonymous Reader (): Lol….finally I am able to update I mastered the move Teto used at the age of four (it HURTS, my brother confirmed) Rin's funny entrance…she likes to be bold. Rin and Len's relationship…..hmmm…it's complicated *shot*….but there are many hints here and there. Maybe you could try and guess? I can tell you if you're correct or not *laughs evilly* *shot again* Once again, that will also be revealed…along with a clarification of Len's and Rin's relationship sometime later in the story. I don't know when. *shot once again* Well, onto the story!*

* * *

A small house~ Rin's POV~

I just walked around the house, touching, exploring. Memories became less blurred, and less painful to gain. Len was careful though, making sure I was okay and such. I smiled. He could be such a sweetie.

"Oh yeah! Mom and I used to cook together while Dad did the dishes!" I laughed as I touched the kitchen counter. It was fun, touching something and remembering happy times. Sure, my mom was a serial killer who was seriously off her rocker, and my dad knew that. He still loved her. Everyone was a pretty damn happy family, no matter how fucked up we all were. I smiled again, I knew Len would still love me. He always has.

"Hey Len!" I called, "Come here!" He went over to where I was and saw my old room, filled with lots of things. Like oranges and bananas painted on the walls. And my name next to the name….Len…saying "Two halves of a whole"? I didn't know Len back then! I had never even met him! I touched the wall, hoping to find something out.

* * *

_Flashback~ twelve years ago~_

I saw myself painting my walls with my parents, laughing happily. I pointed to a bunch of bananas next to the oranges we had painted earlier.

"Mama! Papa! Look what I painted! Isn't it pwetty!" I yelled, poking them both. They went over and saw these words:

Rin and Len, two halves of a whole.

They just looked surprised.

"Sweetie…who is "Len"?" my dad asked.

"And why did you paint bananas on your wall? Oranges are your favorite food." My mom asked as well.

Little me just laughed, "Cause bananas are Len's favorite food! Len's really nice, we were born at the same time you know? That's really weird. Sometimes when everyone's busy, I talk to Len. We even sing together! His voice is really pretty…or handsome…WHATEVER! Anyways, Len is really off horribly you know? So one day, when I'm old enough, I'm gonna find him! Yeah! Then we can al be happy together!" I had a sudden articulate moment. Both of my parents looked surprised, but just went along with it, thinking Len was just an imaginary friend. They were oh so wrong. The Len I talked to when I was a child was the very same Len here with me.

Once again, I screamed.

* * *

Back to the present~ Len's POV~

"Rin!" I said, quickly rushing to her as she began to scream even louder, her eyes glazing over with an unknown expression. But when I tried to get her hand off the wall, I blacked out.

* * *

_Flashback~ twelve years ago~ a mansion somewhere~_

"Faster!" a voice yelled at a younger me, who was desperately playing a violin. Why? Because they wanted me to be a prodigy, just for them to gamble all over again. What pigs. This memory is a clear one, mental and physical abuse. But this is first time it's all been so clear. It was like all the emotions, all the pain was coming back. But for the first time, I remembered what happened after I ran out to the small little garden, crying after another beating.

The garden was always precious to me, I always loved it. I sat down below the large apple tree.

"_Hey Rin!"_ I said. Wait…..I knew Rin?

"_Hey Len! How are you doing? Are you hurt? Cause if you are…I can get my mommy to get rid of them for you! Or I can do it myself!" _she fumed, even my younger self could tell.

"_No Rin! Don't worry about it. I'll be okay. But, do you want to sing together?" _

"_Len….it's clear the only thing you need right now is rest! But I'm gonna tell you this…..I'm gonna find you! And then I'm gonna take you to my house, and we can all be happy!" _she said. My younger self just laughed.

"_Okay then." _And with that, I went to sleep under the apple tree.

* * *

Back to the present~ General POV~

The two reflections were panting in a cold sweat. As if they had a terrible nightmare. As if they discovered something lost within a void of trauma and memories. And yes, the Kagamines discovered something. That what they had assumed was real was never the truth. But what was? They both wondered.

"Rin?" Len asked his counterpart.

"Yeah Len?" she responded.

"Let's merge and figure out all these leftover memories. It would be fun to try and figure it all out."

She just smiled, "You just took the words out of my mouth!"

"Merge."

* * *

Teto's POV~ Unknown area~

I was running towards Ritsu's scent. Weird? I know, but being a Halfling sure as hell has its perks here and there. But I knew I was close, and I also smelled two more familiar scents. Taito and Miki.

Wait, didn't Ritsu always go after people who met Taito? Like when Miku and Lily did, he ran off fast as a bullet! Wait….so Miki must have been lured by Taito somehow, and Ritsu went after them? That makes perfect sense! I ran even faster, only to notice Ritsu _fighting Taito with a fucking lance! _Holy shit. I gasped and decided the best way to figure this all out was to storm out and try and stop it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled, stepping in between the two while grabbing Miki and pulling her to my side. They all looked quite surprised. _Perfect! Just what I need for this to work!_

"YOU TWO!" I continued to roar, "GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE BEFORE I DO THE WORK MYSELF! NOW GODDAMMIT, NOW!" _Heh. Straight out anger can be just as deceptive as sweet words and lies! _When they got there, I slowly tied them up (including Miki) and began to carry them to the rest of the group (who I had left behind in a rush).

**Nice work there Teto. Smart for once in you life I see.**

_Keko! Shut it! Now, let's hurry, I'll be needing you here._

_

* * *

_

*Hope you enjoyed! I feel soo worn out XD*


	28. Clothes, Journey, and Ghost

*I don't own Vocaloid. I just want to write a bloody oneshot and a romantic oneshot :D. To Chikanpo: I do have a link with information on Keko…people call her a Vocatau though. O.o It'll be shown at the end of the author's note. No…no matter how cool talking to someone through a tree sounds…it's not like that XD. Lol….I just looked up a pic of Ritsu too…..not what I expected…..XD. And are you calling him weird or me weird? I'm not sure. To An Anonymous Reader (): Yes, I do keep on getting shot, don't I? *shot* …..wtf. :3 I'm lazy too, never really reviewing or adding stories no matter how much I like them XD. I guess they did know each other for longer than they thought. …happy crazy families do seem nice. And lances are kewl….*starts fangirling on Mabinogi's g14* *shot again* As said before, there is a link to a video of Keko right here ( her history is in more info): .com/watch?v=y0HOFPMQc0s*

* * *

Teto's POV~

"_Keko….seriously. Help me out here unless you wanna be molested by Ted." I said, irritated and frustrated at it all._

"**Fuck. I guess I have no choice then. But this all seems like a novel I read a week ago…" she murmured.**

I just sighed, running faster while still carrying three people. _"Yeah yeah. But I got to get them over to the Vocaloid house. Miku probably wants to beat up someone."_

"**Oi. Miku's a total sadist when she wants to be. And do those two have history?" **Keko asked. I wondered what made her think they were romantically involved.

"…_.is Taito a pedophile? Cause I never thought that you thought they were romantically involved and shit."_

"**Teto…you're a real idiot….you know that?" **

"_Am not! But seriously, we're here now, let's get going!" _I yelled internally to my dead sister. I busted into the house, "GUYS! WE GAWTS ANOTHER EMERGENCY! GET YOUR ASSES OVA HERE NOW!"

Everyone just ran over to where I was.

"We have THREE people here and we HAVE to figure OUT what happened NOW! I'm going to talk to Ritsu, so you all pick who you want to talk to! NOW!" I yelled, getting Ritsu out and storming into the UTAU house and going into my room to talk to him.

"Ritsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what the HELL happened there before I burn all your female clothes?"

* * *

Rin's POV~ a few miles from the VOCALOID house~

I was walking with him, tired and confused. We thought our mental conversations were only discovered after we became Hunters. I think I have to go back when I'm in less pain. Yes, that's what'll I do.

"Len….did you just hear Teto yelling?"

"Yes Rin, I did."

I just laughed a little, Teto had her own way of doing things since the very beginning. She was just cool like that. But, I hope Len's okay. Scars and blood starting showing up everywhere after he touched me, he was screaming, his voice full of fear, and emotion that we rarely have. It was strange and frightening, and I felt it all just like he did. All of it was terrifying, and after he woke up, I began to cry. I hated begin weak and useless, I shouldn't depend on Len too much, he's so much stronger than me.

"Rin…you're not weak. You can be a hell of a lot stronger than I am. It's okay for you to lean on me, I lean on you too (AN: lol….right now I'm thinking of the song "Lean on Me" XD)."

I just smiled, "Hey Len?"

"Yes?"

"Should we just stop at home, pack up some stuff, recover, and then try and find our missing memories? It'll be like a video game!" I said, doing a little twirl while laughing cheerily. These times were some of the best in my small life. He just did a cool boyish smirk (even now I have no idea how he pulls it off without looking like an idiot).

"Sounds like fun to me."

* * *

Len's POV~ VOCALOID house~

Rin was already fast asleep, but my mind was restless. I couldn't sleep, there were simply too many things on my mind. I grabbed another one of my notebooks and began to write down everything I knew. Scribbling and erasing took a long while, but my notes were finally finished. I read them over one by one and came to my conclusion.

"No…that's…not possible!"

* * *

The next day~ Outside the VOCALOID house~

"Ready Rin?" I asked the girl in front of me.

"Yup Len! Let's GO!" she said jumping up and down and running, "Try and catch me slow boy!" she joked, trying to have fun with the situation. She was excited with things like these.

We started to run, a sprint back to the small old house.

But the memories left for Rin there were the reasons she had forgotten in the first place, I just didn't know it yet, and she didn't either.

* * *

Keko's POV~ 

"So….you sensed danger, went over to save Miki, and then you and Taito got into a fight?" Teto asked Ritsu, "Kekooooo! Is he lying? I'm too attached to this kid!" I rolled my eyes.

"**Material Form: Completely Created." **I finished materializing myself and Ritsu looked surprised.

"Hey. I'm Kasane Keko, Teto's dead fraternal twin. Nice to meetcha!" I introduced myself in my usual blunt way.

"I'm Ritsu. It is nice to meet you. And I believe you are a ghost, correct? Teto seems to care for you a lot, so don't hurt her…okay?" he asked. I just gave a surprised look. Damn…this kid's sharp.

"Yes, you are very much correct. Also, you didn't lie to Teto. So, tell us _why _you think Taito is so dangerous?" I asked, both of us looking at him with a strange type of anticipation.

"Taito's a curse mage. But he also has similar abilities to Shion Kaito and Shion Kaiko."Ristu said coolly.

"And?" Teto asked.

"Since Kaito and Kaiko have a power to lure others into traps. Kaito with song and Kaiko with looks in general. Taito has the power to lure people…with his scent."

"Scent?" I asked, turning my head to the left.

"SCENT?" Teto yelled loudly (again), "But it DOES make perfect sense, I mean, his scent was very erm….alluring. BUT NOT IN THAT WAY! And it was the kind of scent that was like a drug. It was very hard to notice, but is he wanted to use it to lure someone, he could."….holy shit….my sister had one of her smart ass moments. Wow….how rare….

He smiled, "Exactly! Now I know Miku is interrogating Taito and Ruko is talking to Miki…so I guess we have to wait and see?"

She nodded and I did too.

"I guess so."

"Mhm!"

He smiled again, "Good! So can I put my pajamas on now? I'm sleepy." We both just nodded.

"Mmk!"

"I have to go back into ghost form, alright? It was nice meeting you Ritsu!" I smiled.

But right after I dematerialized, Miku came into the room, "WE GOT NEWS!"

* * *

*:3 hope you enjoyed! I MAY do a oneshot or two today or tomorrow though. One gore and one romantic comedy XD*


	29. Taken, Mansion, and Garden

*Me don't own Vocaloid….D: To Chikanpo: Yay~ I'm glad you are. Lol…Ritsu is odd…but I like him XD. Lol…bleeding foreheads. XD And they talk through their minds, no matter how epic talking through a tree is. I like Keko too~ To An Anonymous Reader (): Mhm….Keko looks like Teto XD. Teto isn't fully human, so she's got skills like that! And you don't have to guess~ I'll try and reveal it soon enough. Yay! Another person who likes Keko! O.o wow…..your time zone's WAY earlier than mine.*

* * *

Len's POV~ the small old house~

"We're here." I said bluntly, standing in front of the house that Rin had grew up in.

"Yup~ I just gotta finish my room and get to my parents' room!" Rin smiled, cheerful and happy, yet I could tell that she was afraid. I just patted her back.

"It'll be okay." Was all I said, and all I really needed to say. Rin was not weak, and she was no coward. Everyone knew it. And I knew it more than most people did. We walked into the house as Rin touched and filled in all the blanks of her memories, just like I was probably going to have to do eventually. She giggled at the happy times she had and I just smirked. I was glad that she was happy. Kagamine Rin deserved it more than most people did. As we walked around the little old house, she told me of all the times she spent, what her parents did, and how she felt. She told me a lot of things that would take too long to list here, but it was a lot.

But, when she went to her parents' room, she froze, paralyzed as she entered. At first, it was happy memories, good times, happy times. Then, she started to cry. Tears trickled down her face onto the floor, she kneeled down onto the ground, sobbing. Then she screamed, blood started to appear all over the place, cuts were forming on her body.

I tried to get her, but something blocked me. Rin didn't want me to feel her pain, but I kept on trying to break her barrier free. It took exactly five minutes for all that to happen, and all the blood and scars disappeared. It was almost like nothing had even happened. But, her body was still shaking.

"It's okay Rin…you can share it with me." I just held her as the barrier slowly disappeared. I shuddered as her memories entered my mind.

* * *

_Flashback~ ten years ago~_

I was a ghost in this world, knowing I could do nothing but watch pained me. I saw Rin and her parents playing a board game in their room, laughing and smiling. I was glad she was happy, even if it was for a fleeting moment.

Then, the soldiers came. They grabbed Hana, ready to do the unthinkable, when her father tried to stop them. Ten versus one, you probably already know the outcome. When the man died, Rin began to cry. When Hana started to kill them all one by one, she cried even louder, but more came and overpowered the woman. She killed herself for two reasons. To not be raped and to protect Rin. When Hana's spirit entered Rin's body as she was taken away, it helped her in more ways than one. Without Hana, Rin could have died….or worse. I felt more grateful to the woman than ever before.

Then, as Rin was crying and being taken away, she was hit over and over by the soldiers for being "disobedient". It was sickening to me. But, I was being pulled out of the memory. That helped my theory though.

* * *

Back to the present~ (still Len's POV)~

I came out of the trance in a cold sweat … tears were on my face blood was everywhere. But, I felt a whack on my head.

"Len! Len! You big fucking idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Rin kept on hitting me (not too painfully though.) I saw that she was crying.

"I don't regret taking on your pain…alright? So please don't cry for something that isn't your fault." I just smiled and hugged her.

We stayed in that small little house for the rest of the day we were far too tired to go any further.

* * *

Rin's POV~ a mansion~

"So this is your old home?" I asked after looking at a HUGE mansion that would look better if it wasn't all run down. Len just looked sad… he had a heavier heart in this place, so I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

"It's alright. Len, it's alright. I'm here for you to lean on…okay?" I held his hand as we walked inside the mansion.

It was amazing, extravagant. I looked in awe until I remembered that _Len _was the reason his scum of parents got all this. That _Len _was abused here, both mentally and physically. I felt him shudder, so I held his hand tighter as we touched and explored the mansion. Len was receiving painful memories, and I continued to see them with him. I led him along the way, remembering what he did for me when I was remembering. Now was my time to help him. He was explaining how he got through it all. How he used the garden he took care of (girly, but sweet!) to talk to me. It was a safe haven for him.

But, when we went to Len's old garden, we found it well taken care of.

"Nami! Don't rush it! I love the garden as much as you do, but I don't want you to get hurt!" a female voice was heard from the distance.

Another voice, now recognized as Nami just laughed, "Chill it Tei! I'll be alright!"

I turned around and asked a simple question, too tired to be irritated, Len was worn out, trying to prevent himself from screaming. Those memories must've been horrid, "What are you doing here?"

Nami rolled her eyes, "What are _you _doing here? We were taking care of this garden you know!" she pulled the girl named Tei over, who was too busy blushing at Len (yeah…I know he's hot….i just don't like girls staring at him like that!). I decided to look over them. Tei seems a little nuts in the head, but pretty nice.

I pointed at Len, "Well _he's _the one who made the damn garden! And unless you want him to start screaming, I recommend you leave as fast as you CAN!"

"NO! And is he disabled or something?" Nami asked. I liked the stubbornness. Reminded me of my own self.

"No….he just has a little amnesia and some fucked up memories in this place. But I'm reminding you, you'll HAVE to come with us if you want to stay! BOTH of you!" I could feel Len was at his limit. But they both decided to stay.

When he screamed and all the memory gaining process shit started, they just stood there horror struck.

Well, I told them so.

* * *

*:D Rin/Len fluff and stuff the whole chappie! You likey?*


	30. SiCk In ThE hEaD, Pass, and Killed

*ZOMG WTF HAVEN'T I UPDATED THIS? ….xD sorry for the wait! I just got too busy and wrapped up in doing other shet. O.o To Chikanpo: xD mhm…getting memories like that sucks ass…especially the painful ones you would rather forget. Don't worry! Tei scares me too! To An Anonymous Reader (): XD and I kinda like writing about crazy, cruel, and strange people. O.o I now feel super sorry for Rin (Owo I also kill people in my stories in cruel, brutal ways. Is that sadistic?) Sad stuff is something else I like to write. I think Nami's an Utau (in this story, their group is incomplete). Rawrs to you all~*

* * *

Nami's POV~

As the blond haired guy started to scream in a blood curling fashion, I shuddered, never leaving my spot. Tei looked a little surprised, but was staring intently at the blond boy. The other blond came up to him and hugged him, my friend's eyes flared with jealousy.

_Fuck. No way in hell. This __**can't **__happen! _I remembered the last time Tei fell in love.

Not a pretty string of events, ne?

"Is he okay?" my silver haired friend kneeled over and approached the boy.

The blond girl didn't answer and looked like she was in a trance.

"Tei?" I asked as I came up to her.

"Yes?"

"Wanna try and get in the experience? It may help reduce the pain and shit."

"Sure."

* * *

_Flashback~ ten years ago~_

"Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me! I'll be good this time, I promise! PLEASE!" a little boy cried out. I quickly figured it was the blond guy.

"Tei! Let's try and find them quickly!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand and ran across the scene. The kid's parents had kicked him out of the house, left him in the cold, just like that.

Of course, we HAD to bump into them while not paying attention.

"What are you DOING here?" the blond girl hissed at us.

"Helping." I replied.

"We're here to get you out of this mess here, see? There's a much less painful way of gaining your memories you know." Tei pointed out.

I then saw the boy begin to walk slowly, trudging his small feet through the snow. His path seemed aimless, but there was a glint of hope in his eyes.

He wanted to live.

He wanted to live, he wanted to meet someone, and he wanted to be happy. And he knew he was _never _going to give up. An admirable trait in any person.

* * *

Tei interrupted my little string of thoughts.

"Nami. The memory is over."

"Oh…right" I laughed sheepishly. The blonds were looking at us strangely.

"Woaaaaah! THAT WAS FUCKING EPIC MAN! TEI…YOU GOTTA TAKE ME MIND HACKING WITH YOU SOMETIME! SERIOUSLY GIRL! THE FEEL OF IT IS AWESOME!" I yelled, overjoyed by the stuff that just happened. I mean...not the sad memory shit…but more like the whole _idea _of traveling through someone else's mind.

"Um…okay." She laughed shyly.

We both turned to the blonds.

"Alright you two! Care to tell Tei and I what the fuck is GOING on here? We need to know before we letcha go…cause right now…your future ain't too good."

They just looked shocked, surprised. Magic powers were no biggie. Please. I mean, these two looked like an old couple or something. No biggie at all. Wait….fuck. These guys are NOT who I thought they were. Danger is ahead, but good opportunities as well.

Sounds like fun to me, maybe something interesting like a book or something.

"Oi. We can do that. But do you mind if her mother comes to inspect you? Cause you're going to be fresh in a grave if you're intentions aren't what you say they are."

"Yup. Definitely gonna be fun. Let's hope we're ready. Tei, just try not to be nervous….kay?" I laughed as I bounced eagerly. Wow! This chick's mother's psycho? How strange, how strange!

They just smiled and laughed as well.

"Well, let's hope this is as fun as you think it'll be." The girl spoke this time, "I'll introduce myself," she pointed to the boy, "along with him, if she approves of you. My mom can be a little overprotective."

I just smiled once again. Tei nervously shuffled her feat.

"Mom…come out now?" she asked. Her eyes closed for a minute, then opened again.

I knew immediately that this was a different person. A woman replaced a girl.

"Hello, I am Hana, may I see your hands?"

Interesting indeed.

* * *

Tei's POV~

This woman was strange. From the way she walked to the way she felt your hands. She was reading something, and I wasn't secure with it. Nami just seemed gleeful. Her eyes glimmering with the future, and the present. She was giggling like mad.

"You are an overall good person. But, you have a very strange mental feel. If you fall in love with someone, whoever other girl who is too friendly with them will be brutally murdered by you. I can tell though, that Rin will not be a victim of this. You will find your happiness before that happens. You pass." She smiled and went to Nami.

"You are also a little sick in the head, excitable, kind, and adventurous. You're extremely loyal, but quite a loudmouth. You pass."

Hana just said her farewells and left, her daughter, Rin, taking her body back.

"Oi! YOU PASSED!" she laughed, "Kagamine Rin! It's nice to meetcha!"

"Kagamine Len." The boy said quietly. I sighed. He seemed _perfect! _

"I'm Utaune Nami! It's nice to meetcha too!" she laughed as I smiled faintly. They seemed like perfect matches.

"Sukone Tei, it's nice to meet you two." I smiled.

We just stood there for a while until Rin finally spoke.

"Len-Len, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should take them with us to the VOCALOID house?"

"Lenners…you read me like a book!"

"I know I do."

"So stop looking at me with your hotness until we get back. Then I'll…" she got closer to him and whispered something. He quickly began to blush and look…afraid? Is she doing something to him?

_Because if he is….I'll have to get rid of little Kagamine Rin._

_

* * *

_

Teto's POV~

Remember that guy I had Rinta and his maids hold a while ago? Well, I just killed him after a long, agonizing (for him because of the pain. For me because I wanted to hang out with my buddies again. All this stuff separated us.) session of interrogation.

I actually _wrote _down the stuff he said (I'm forgetful…okay?). Wow.

"Thanks Rinta, pink haired chick, and red haired chick. I'm sorry I took so long, I had some business to attend to."

"No problem Teto." Rinta replied with a smirk.

"You are very much welcome." The redhead responded, "And I am Juon Kiku. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier."

"Nice to meetcha Kiku!" I shook her hand.

The pink haired girl laughed, "It's nothing Teto. And I'm Nekomaru Iroha. It's a pleasure."

"Nice to meetcha Iroha!" I shook her hand as well.

We quickly left the room, only to see another familiar face (at least to me).

"Hello there…Haine Ren."

* * *

*:D enjoy? :3:3:3:3 I be playing Super Smash Bros Brawl with my bro now!*


	31. Kill, Power, and Approve

*Me don't own Vocaloid… :3 To Chikanpo: Lol…Rin's a perv, so I don't think you wanna know what she says to Len…XD Yay~ and I think I screwed up on Iroha's last name… D: and I like Kiku too! To Anonymous Reader (): Lol….I gotta get used to that now O3o Yay! I like being a sadist! *shot* I think that's her name…yeah. Rawr~ I felt like saying that in the middle of class once. xD Mhm…Tei can mind hack (like Miki). And Nami means that their relationship is strong..and something else I'm too lazy to tell you. Nami would do some terrible if Tei killed Rin. Owo Tei would definitely experience a brutal, brutal, death. Cause Rin says _very _perverted things when she's whispering to Len.*

* * *

Rin's POV~

I was walking with Len, Nami, and Tei when I received a text from Teto.

From: FrenchBreadDrillGirl

To: OrangeRinSignal

Meet in front of the ruins of Naia. Ruko and Kaiko will be there to give you more info. HURRY!

"Guys?" I asked, stopping.

"Yeah?"

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"We have a change of plans. To the ruins of Naia!" I said, marching west. Len looked concerned.

"Emergency?"

"Yeah. Teto needs us there. Kaiko and Ruko will meet us and tell us the rest."

"Alright then. Let's hurry up then, shall we? But make sure we don't leave our companions behind."

"Mhm!"

About half an hour later, we got there. Both of my friends were waiting.

"Guys. We're here to find Haine Lin. We need her so Haine Ren doesn't kill all of the people in the UTAU house and Miku." Ruko had said quickly, "According to my info, it's about 30 miles north and 20 miles west from here."

"Lin?" Tei looked at us strangely.

"Ren?" Nami looked baffled.

"Yeaaah. We need to get Lin and use her as bait. But not in a bad way. We JUST need to have her so Ren doesn't murder our friends." Kaiko was always blunt about things, never avoiding the path of the truth. She had to be truthful to be a good shaman, plus it was part of her personality anyway.

I decided to chime on in, "Tei…you can _always _mind hack any of us if we do harm to Lin, or give Ren too much critical damage."

The two looked at each other and nodded, knowing this was the very best deal they could get in the situation.

"Okay." Was what they said simultaneously.

"Good. So let's get going now. We need all the time we can get." Len said. Oh wow….he sounds so….NO DAMMIT RIN!

Well…anyway, we all started to run to wherever Haine Lin was.

_Len…wanna merge? It'll let us go faster. Plus less people means they can underestimate us._

_You've got a point there Rin. Ready in…_

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

"Merge."

* * *

Ruko's POV~ about fifteen miles north of the Naia ruins~

Wow….Kagamines…always like to use your power for things like these. But the girl (not the one known as Tei) was running really fast, and carrying Tei with her. Holy shit….

"Wow. You run fast!" I decided to praise her a little. Taito always used to do that with me so when I was worried, I would feel a lot better.

"Thanks! I'm in my school's track team… as the top runner!" she smiled, seeming a lot more cheerful. I smiled as well, happy it worked.

"Oh, really?" I asked, "Wanna race?" I used my own personal method.

She smiled, "Sure! But I'm sooo gonna beat you! But lemme ask that lady to carry Tei." She went to Lily, asked, and came back without her silver haired companion.

"Let's go in…" I started.

"One!" she said, her eyes lit with excitement.

"Two!" I was happy as well. Racing was something I hadn't done in a while.

"Three!" the girl was now bouncing with energy.

"Go!" I finished as we both ran. Fifteen miles north and twenty miles west. Sounds like fun to me!

But, I knew that this race I proposed was for something else as well.

My friends' lives were at stake here, and although those two didn't know it, I personally want to kill Haine Ren right on the spot.

* * *

Teto's POV~ UTAU house~

"Spear: Show the monster how to truly be virtuous!" I yelled as I began to strike him. Neru was holding him in a headlock, Miku was slowly casting curses to slow him down.

"Soooo…why are you fighting me?" he asked, as if he was the innocent one.

"Because you cursed a friend, tortured another, and blackmailed them both! You _deserve _the worst of punishments!" I yelled as I went in for another attack.

Neru continued to hold him and Miku was making him weaker. He knew there was no escape.

"Well…I have someone at home waiting for me…so, unless you really want to see me at my best, I recommend you let me go." His eyes gleamed.

We all looked at each other, wondering what to do. Neru took out her phone and tossed it to Miku, who read the text and passed it back to me.

From: NeruNeru63

To:

Subject:

Wanna use our full powers too? Cause the others say they're at the location. We just need to stall till they get to the UTAU house.

"Alright then." My voice turned serious, "Neru, grab him harder, but don't choke the guy to death. We still need to show him a little show of our own."

Miku laughed, "Heh. _You, _as in Haine Ren, will get to see it all! A special performance JUST for you!"

Well, I hope they come soon, cause I sure as hell ain't gonna say we didn't regret killing him.

* * *

Unknown POV~

I was staring out the window that afternoon. Like I always did. But this time, I saw people. A blond girl and boy knocked on the door, while the others waited, sitting down and talking.

I slowly got up from my seat to greet them. Ren told me to never answer the door for strangers, but Tei and Nami were with them. It can't be too bad.

"Hello? This is Haine Lin answering…who are you?"

"Kagamine Rin!" the girl (who looked just like me except with blond hair and blue eyes) extended her hand.

"Kagamine Len. We need you to come with us. No harm will be done to you. We need you to stop someone." The boy went ahead and patted my shoulder.

"Len, why'd you do that?"

"Because I thought it would help."

"Oh."

They both turned around again to face me.

"Please follow us, we'll carry you. Don't be scared." Rin came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"One." She said as I looked at her strangely.

"Two." Len said right after her.

"Three!" the both said at the same time.

"Merge."

The two people became one and picked me up.

"I'm Lily…nice to meet you."

As everyone began to run once again, I just decided to close my eyes and sleep.

I knew Ren wouldn't approve, but I knew these people were good.

* * *

*sorry for my lack of updating! (next= RD!) I've been soooo sleepy XD hope you liked!*


	32. Revenge, Beast, and Piko

*I don't own Vocaloid. :D I'm back from the temporary dead people (called sleep and chores)! To Chikanpo: ….I'm now debating whether I should have those whispers revealed or not. Lol….I teased my brother about Narnia the day I got the reviews~( by saying he was in Narnia while he was playing video games…he hated it ^^) To Anonymous Reader (): to be honest….I don't know either *shot*…..wtf man. XD rawr~ I say that randomly a lot. O.o :D Narnia! (screams absolute gibberish about Mabinogi and boy toys) *shot again* 8D you'll see how psycho Ren can be *laughs evilly**

* * *

Rin's POV~ UTAU house~

"FINALLY! We're heeere!" I cheered as we finally reached the UTAU house. But I knew we had to fight. I was scared that the "Triple Baka Crew", as I like to call them went too far. When they show their full power, victims and opponents end up dead or in a coma.

I _really _am praying they didn't do that.

"It seems like they have Rin. It seems like they have." I heard Len's extremely sexy, sul-err…voice say to me.

Shit! This ain't gonna end well.

"MIKU! NERU! TETO! STOP IT NOW GODDAMNIT!" I yelled.

"Oh!" Miku smiled sheepishly.

"You're back." Neru said bluntly.

"We kinda sorta knocked him out." Teto laughed nervously, "Funny, right?"

I twitched, "You motherfucking goose stepping…."

"IDIOTS!" I yelled again whacked them each on the head and knocking them out.

"My apologies. Since this house is ruined by the "Triple Baka Crew" here, please follow me. Don't worry, everyone will be safe. No one will take any large amounts of damage as well." I said calmly, knowing that it was the best way to get them to follow me where I wanted them to go.

"Rin….good job. You're finally getting serious here." Len smirked.

"Shut up sexy boy, unless you want me to do…_things._"

That shut him up reeeeal quick.

But I'm going to do those "things" anyway!

Heeeeeeeh. I grinned lecherously, blushing and laughing evilly.

"Not being too perverted there, are we?"

"Maaaybe Len-Len! But you're MINE!" I laughed once again.

"….Kagamine?" the girl…Haine Lin was looking at me, embarrassed. Poor little innocent girl.

"Care to stop being a lecher/pervert when we have others around?" Kaiko rolled her eyes.

"And you've got a thing for Mikuo." I said bluntly.

"Shut up!"

"Er….can we get going now?" Lin was murmuring.

Oh. I forgot we weren't even moving.

* * *

Miki's POV~ VOCALOID house~

"Soooo….you are free to go…I guess?" a blue haired man…known as Kaito said to me while eating even more ice cream. The empty cartons all around made my stomach feel woozy.

"Oh. Alright." I said quietly as I got up out of the chair.

"But are you sure you don't want some ice cream?"

I sighed as my stomach did another back flip, "No thank you. But thanks for the offer. Farewell."

I left the house with no one stopping me, but there was a tug in my heart, I knew she was coming, and I wanted to avoid her as much as I could. She could kill me. She may kill me. It all depends if she found a new infatuation or not.

I usually don't mention this, but I was scared. Really scared. Because she's tried to get rid of me before. Trying to get me out of the way so she could be with him. The only one I've ever loved. I still miss him now. I have a temptation to kill her now. Should I find her? Or should I wait for her to come to me?

I want to rip her apart so badly, it hurt. My primal instincts were coming out. The "good" side of me was praying for her to not come here, to not be near me. It was never the type to want others to be hurt in any way. The "bad" side for me wanted her to come quickly so I could kill her slowly and painfully. It wanted her agony like a drug.

"Miki? SF-A2?"

My "bad" side was taking over, my instincts were kicking in. I was praying there was someone to stop me from killing her.

But now, my thoughts were filled will revenge and blood.

Sukone Tei, you are going to die. Not just for trying to kill me, but for taking Piko away from me.

"P-please s-stop m-me…" was all that was heard from my "good side" for a little while.

"Hello there _Tei! _Fancy seeing you here!"

* * *

Tei's POV~

Oh no…not Miki. She didn't deserve what I tried to do to her. What I did to him. It was so horrid. But…the fight must start, for her Noma side is taking over her.

"I apologize for this Miki, but I will have to do the cruel task of defeating you. Tell Piko I said sorry as well." I said as she lunged towards me, her once happy eyes filled with bloodlust and sadness. I silently hoped things could go back to what they used to be, or at least somewhat.

Everyone was happy back then. Ten years ago. Nami said that a baby was to be born then, and we had all been happy. New life was always a blessing. That's what I used to think.

"Die!" her voice had changed as well, the primitiveness was coming back. I managed to dodge and take out my sword.

But I was wrong. She had said it was going to be a horrible day, the day this baby was born. She never told us why, saying it was far too dark to tell. When she did, she would begin to scream. It was never a pretty sight.

I struck her with the back of my blade, trying only to knock her unconscious. She would get back to "normal" after that. That's what I was hoping. Then and now, she had definitely changed quite a bit. I would have smiled with nostalgia, but I could not. I had to focus, drifting into the past wouldn't do me much good here.

"You still like cucumbers, right? Cause I'm gonna cram one _right _down your throat!" she screeched, and I could tell she was no longer composed. She was a full beast now.

And only one person in the world could stop her, but he wasn't here. Nami said a while ago he had disappeared. Was long gone. Those were her exact words to me. Where is he when you need him?

Utatane Piko, where are you?

"Urgh…."

I snapped back into reality, only to realize that Miki was shot, but still breathing.

"Leon-sama, Lola-sama. I have immobilized the target? Shall I eliminate it?"

"Yes…" the woman said.

"Kill the monster." The man said.

I looked to see who the boy was.

And it was none other than Utatane Piko himself.

* * *

*:D hope you liked! (and will forgive me for my lack of updating!)*


	33. Bounty Hunter, Distortion, and Madness

*I don't own Vocaloid *sniff*. To Chikanpo: Wow….school's gonna murder me next week (blame da TESTS, a presentation, and homework). Lol…I get Rin's perverted mind from my own (which is worse. Much, much worse). And I did mention it before, but it was pretty vague. . Speaking of Narnia *yells "YOU'RE IN NARNIA SUCKA!" at brother* yeah…. To Anonymous Reader (): It is *Baka! Baka! Baka!* *shot* :D pervy Rinny's kewl~ and I feel sorry for Lin too (and my brother when I tell him perverted things to tease him…it's FUN!) …..I have a lot of stuff on my plate. Lol. Cause I felt like it…Piko turned ebil. Or did he….? :D*

* * *

Rui's POV~ Unknown area~

"_Rei! There's something amiss here….be careful!" _I said, worried about my brother. He was always brave, but I had a feeling this would take more than bravery.

"Don't worry about it Rui! I'll be fine! It's just a bounty hunter. I've defeated plenty of those before."

I sighed…well my soul sighed, _"….do you even know who this dude is?"_

He smiled sheepishly, "Er…no? I was asleep when we read it."

I sighed, _"….idiot. This is Sakine Meito. The famous bounty hunter/information seller! His files are blank, and whoever has come with intent to kill before has failed with the price of death."_

"Rui….you make things way more dramatic than they really are."

"_But I'm telling the fucking truth! No exaggerations…promise!"_

"FINE. I'll be careful, alright?"

I smirked, _"Good. Now, we're approaching, so be super careful? Don't tell him one single lie….he'll kill you right on the spot."_

"Alright sis." He smirked as well, as we both walked into the gate of Sakine Meito's adobe.

"Why hello there! How may I help you?" a pleasant voice greeted us before we could enter.

"Rui….do you want to take over?" Rei asked me. He knew he was no good at negotiations. I was the one who did that.

"We're here to speak with Sakine Meito….is he here?"

The man smirked, "Right in front of you kiddos. I'm glad you haven't told a lie yet~" his once cheerful eyes gave off a sadistic glint.

This man was definitely dangerous.

* * *

Lin's POV~

When the silver haired boy said "Leon-sama and Lola-sama", I knew he was familiar. There was something about the three that was eerie, strange, and quite bizarre.

The silver haired girl (Tei…was that her name), the crimson eyed girl (er…was it Nami?), looked shocked. They recognized the boy as well.

Rin and Len recognized "Leon-sama and Lola-sama". Both of their faces were full of disgust.

"How nice to see you Rin!" "Lola-sama's" voice was full of sharpness.

"You too Lola-s-a-m-a!" Rin's voice was sharp as well, but it also had a lot of sarcasm.

Len and "Leon-sama" just silently glared at each other. The atmosphere was tense, and the girl er….Miki? She was dying.

I snuck away from them all to heal her. But Ren always said I had to be "cunning", so I decided to contact him.

I slowly found a connection to him, _"Ren….are you there? I need your help with something."_

Hefinally spoke, but he was coughing and wheezing in between words. It hurt me to feel his pain,_ "….I'm here…Lin…."_

I looked downwards, my face had a sad look, _"Er…..I'll send you some information. I need to know if any of them can be used to my advantage. That's what you always told me to do….but…..are you alright?"_

I was always worried when he came back home with blood. Sometimes it was other parts. But I chose to ignore it. I was blissfully ignorant.

He finally responded once again, _"Tell Sukone Tei to mind hack into the silver haired boy's brain. Even I could tell something's incredibly distorted."_

I nodded, _"Alright. Get some rest Ren."_

Before he could reply and continue to feed my ignorance, I cut off the connection.

"Sukone Tei," I whispered into the girl's ear, "I need you to mind hack into that boy."

She nodded, "I was already thinking about doing that."

…you know what? Maybe I should let my manipulative self come out every once in a while.

It's fun.

* * *

Tei's POV~ Piko's mind~

There's something in his mind that was incredibly distorted. So twisted, so screwed up. I knew to fix this, I would have to have multiple mind hackers.

Floating around in his mind, I could see all the happy times. I wish I didn't have this virus in my mind. Then none of this would have ever happened.

Eek!

I turned to strike the guards coming my way.

They all looked like "Leon-sama" and "Lola-sama".

I'm guessing they did this to him. My very first love.

"Die!" escaped from my lips, my mouth twitching to a twisted little smirk.

Oh no…not the virus. Please don't do this to me!

I continued to fight, my eyes filled with blood lust. The soldiers were dying quickly, but I wasn't satisfied. Not until I had killed them all.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

I continued my fest of madness, knowing nothing at all but how to destroy Piko's mental defenses as quickly as possible. With a lot of blood…of course!

My smile grew wider, I didn't even know what I was doing anymore. Singing to a tune full of nonsense and gibberish, I couldn't tell if it was one or both of them. Urgh. My head huuurts~

Huts! Hurts! Hurts! Hurts!

I began to dance as I killed, a bunch of random moves to match my random tune.

Hey….this kinda reminds me of "Alice In Wonderland"! The Mad Hatter was oh so random! Just like I am nooooow!

Wheee! Wheee! Why am I doing this? Who am I doing this for? Oh! The tune is oh so wonderful!

Wait….do I recognize that person! Wait! No stabbing! No hurting! Let me take another look! Let me! Let me!

Pink hair, red eyes.

Where do I remember that from?

Where?

Where?

Where? Where?

Where? Where? Where?

Mi….those were the first two letters.

Of what?

Of what?

Of what? Of what?

Of her name.

What is her name?

What is her name? What is her name?

What is her name? What is her name? What is her name?

What is her name? What is her name? What is her name? What is her name?

Miki.

Who is she to me?

Who is she to me? Who is she to me?

Who is she to me? Who is she to me? Who is she to me?

Who is she to me? Who is she to me? Who is she to me? Who is she to me?

Who is she to me? Who is she to me? Who is she to me? Who is she to me? Who is she to me?

Who is she to me? Who is she to me? Who is she to me? Who is she to me? Who is she to me? Who is she to me?

Someone important.

"Tei….I need you to contact….Kagene Rei….and Kagane Rui…now…"

* * *

*Hope you liked! It's almost 1 AM here! XD*


	34. Tied, Founder, and Peak

*Vocaloid? I don't own. To Chikanpo: That was both of them. :O It was quite vague. XD To Anonymous Reader (): Lol….I understand. I remember saying something perverted to my brother. I bet he was surprised~ XD I have to check that (I do things like that on accident). And they both said the last sentence. :3 I kinda wanted Tei to be a deep character in this (sometimes she's just so…..shallow) XD Wow…*

* * *

"_Rui! We're getting a message!"_

Sakine Meito looked at them both curiously, "Do you need some alone time?"

Rui (in Rei's body) nodded.

"_From who?"_

"_Another mind hacker! Sukone Tei!"_

"_What level of importance?"_

"_Crimson!"_

Rui's eyes widened in shock, "…..crimson?"

"_Rei, are you kidding me?"_

"_No! So are we gonna receive the message? I think we should."_

"_Okay…..but we have to bring Sakine with us."_

_**MESSAGE: RECEIVED. TRANSMISSION: CONNECTED.**_

"Er, change of plans. We need you to come with us."

The brown haired man just shrugged, "Okay, whatever! You're the boss!"

Rui quickly took out a rope to tie him to her stomach.

"_Rei, do you mind if you do some heavy lifting?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Okay."_

Rei took over the body once again, and ran.

"_Rui, I'll need some instructions."_

"_Alright, I'll talk to her, alright?"_

"_Mmk."_

And running was all they could do.

* * *

Rui's POV~ Mind Transmission Zone~

"Sukone Tei, I presume? "

"**Yes. You are correct."**

I nodded and did a quick check. This young woman was Sukone Tei alright, but this wasn't her mind.

"Why did you send us a Crimson Alert? And where are you currently?"

"**I sent you a notice because the mind I am in is terribly distorted. We need more hackers. SF-A2 Miki told me to contact you two."**

My eyes widened. Miki? When her name is heard with the word distorted, it's an emergency."

"Who's mind are you in? And where are you?"

"**I am in front of the VOCALOID house, in Utatane Piko's mind. Would you like me to send directions?"**

"No need, we know the address."

"**Okay then, please h-ahhhhh~ How nice is this~ How NICE! Don't you think? Don't you? Heh…why aren't you answering? Huh? HUH? Tell me now! Am I sick? Am I healthy? Am I like the Mad Hatter? I think I am! Don't you? Don't you?"**

I sensed two voices in the tone. I knew that this 'Piko' and Sukone Tei were both affected seriously by this insanity. I cut off the connection and quickly went to send a message to Rei.

"_Go full speed, the situation truly is Crimson level!"_

"_Already on it. Can you give me some details?"_

"_The mind of the person is so distorted, the insanity levels of whoever enters, or is even nearby skyrockets. Whoever's there is in serious danger."_

"_Holy shit…."_

"_I know Rei! Just hurry your ass up!"_

"…_.I already am hurrying Rui. We're here."_

"_Oh. Well, are you ready to do some hacking?"_

"_Aren't I always?"_

As we both entered our targeted mind, I had a feeling this wasn't going to go smoothly.

* * *

Rin's POV~

"Leon-_sama, _Lola-_sama, _what are you doing here? We have to have Miki for interrogation, why are you harming her?" I spat out the words angrily. These guys deserved much worse but, I'm pretty generous.

"Oh! Didn't you know?" the bitch-I mean Lola spoke in her snobby little tone,

"What? Cause if you continue to be stupid….oh I mean _vague _talk, I won't be able to know what you're talking about Lola-sama!"

She glared at me, "I mean that pink haired bitch is a fucking Noma! We _kill _Noma you little uppity little slut!"

I glared even more at her.

"_Len…..wanna tie em up?"_

"_I would love to, but they're Executives. We'll be screwed if we do. Unless we get Prima or something, then we'll be fine."_

"Did anyone call me?"

"Prima?" Len and I said at the same time, overjoyed.

"Prima." Leon and Lola-bitch said at the same time as well, but they weren't happy.

"According to the rules, we can't harm another person if they are being interrogated by another group. Even Executives can't break this rule without being severely punished. So, please have your soldier…wait. What the hell is going on?"

"This mind here has been severely distorted by 'Leon' and 'Lola'. We're here to get it back to its original state." The voice of Kagene Rei came out of the body, "This isn't the real person's voice by the way, I'm a mind hacker."

Prima glared at Leon and Lola, "Are you shitting me? I swear, I'm telling the Founder about this."

She quickly disappeared as quickly as she came.

I sighed, "Well….that was strange…."

"It was Rin." Len said calmly.

The others were just stood there.

"Er…..can you tie up Leon and Lola?" I asked.

They just nodded slowly.

But of course, they just _had _to fight back.

Of course, it'll be really fun to kick their asses.

* * *

Tei's POV~ Piko's mind~

Ah~ I feel so gooooood~ Don't you? Don't you? Heeeeeey! We're talking together! Together! Togeeeeethhhher! Piko! Piko! You're talking with meeeeeeeee! Don't you seeeeeee?

Ah~ I feel so gooooood~ Don't you? Don't you? Heeeeeey! We're talking together! Together! Togeeeeethhhher! Piko! Piko! You're talking with meeeeeeeee! Don't you seeeeeee?

Ah~ I feel so gooooood~ Don't you? Don't you? Heeeeeey! We're talking together! Together! Togeeeeethhhher! Piko! Piko! You're talking with meeeeeeeee! Don't you seeeeeee?

Yay! Yaaaay! We neeed to liiiiiive!

Yay! Yaaaay! We neeed to liiiiiive!

Yay! Yaaaay! We neeed to liiiiiive!

Wait…..the insanity…..it's fading away. For the both of us! Yes! Yes! It feels so good!

"_T-Tei…..are you there? I-it's so good to see you a-again! I-I'm s-sorry I-I'm s-so h-horrid r-right now T-Tei….I c-can't remember h-how it happened r-right n-now…I'm so sorry."_

"Piko, I should be the one who's sorry. Just try your best to overcome, okay?" I smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"_T-thanks T-Tei! Erm….are N-Nami and M-Miki a-alright? I h-haven't s-seen t-them in a w-while."_

"They're alright Piko. Just, try your best, alright? Um…do you want to talk to Miki now?" little tears were running down my cheeks. I was scared that he was going to die, or be consumed by the insanity forever.

"_C-can I t-talk to her?"_

I sighed, "Not now Piko, she's really hurt." I began to cry softly, "And we need you to-AAAAAHHH!"

I screamed even more, my eyes widening.

The insanity was at its peak.

* * *

*:O finally! I hope you liked!*


	35. Curse, Charge, and Courage

*I don't own Vocaloid. To Chikanpo: I didn't expect that on myself XD….and I get confused like that as well.*

* * *

"Well, shit."

"Rei, it seems like we're needed in this mind, badly. So, let's get going."

"Mhm."

The Kagene twins were standing in Utatane Piko's mind, ready for whatever would come at them.

"AAAAH!"

"Wasn't that…"

"Sukone Tei? Yes it was Rui."

"Okie, then let's go!"

"Shouldn't we have done that in the first place?"

"Whatever!"

* * *

Luka's POV~ Unknown Area~

Vengeance.

Wasn't that what I was looking for this whole time?

Love.

Wasn't that what I found on the way?

No, no. That wasn't all. I had found a lot more than just than.

Purpose.

That was another thing.

….damn. I'm getting tired of this. This thing I'm doing.

Self-pity, regret, sadness, tragedy, hatred, death, cruelty.

All these main ingredients were put into a pot and set to boil.

The result was me.

I was even dirtier than I thought Hiyama was.

I was even more dirty than her.

"Ah, so you've come Luka."

"…yes…"

"Do you have anything on them? You said you couldn't find anything."

"Because I couldn't."

She spat on the ground, "No. It's because you're not trying hard enough!"

"But….I do have one very important secret for you."

She glared at me with those haughty, hateful, fiery eyes of hers.

And that was when I knew I had to do it. One failed chance was better than being more of I coward than I already was.

I just smirked, "I've always hated your guts."

Bring the knife down.

I had a feeling it was going to be my final round soon.

Shoot with the pistol.

That feeling was getting closer.

I knew my fate.

"Everyone….I'm so sorry…..I love you all…."

This was the final move, the one that would determine it all.

* * *

Miku's POV~ VOCALOID house~

I couldn't fight this battle.

But that didn't mean I couldn't hate that I couldn't fight.

Plus, the whole summoning a hex plus fighting the asshole really wore me out.

But, I just couldn't really believe it was that…_easy._

Of course not, I have to be careful!

"Of _course _you do little girl! You don't want the big bad wolf to come for you, do you?"

I turned around and glared at the man behind me.

"Don't you know your precious Lin's in the battle field, why don't you go get her?"

"Not before I take care of YOU! And that dumb brother of yours."

"Don't put Mikuo into this!"

"But I put that little bind on him! So it IS my business!"

Before I could respond, a shock traveled through my body.

"D-damn y-you….!"

"Nah….it won't work anyways. I'm the one with the power bitch."

* * *

Gumi's POV~ Somewhere far off~

"Hey Luki?" I asked one day, a day where I was taking a break with my childhood friend.

I had no idea what was going on.

He seemed nervous, "Yeah?"

His tone lacked his usual confidence, and he didn't have Akaito (his summon, in case you didn't remember) with him.

"…what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"With everything….a that stuff that happened while I wasn't here."

"Oh…well….it's really…"

"Complex?"

"Yeah."

"I don't care. Tell me."

"Not now…I feel off."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling Luka's not doing so well…"

"Huh?"

"I think we should go to wherever she is. Akaito can track her."

I sighed, "Okay…but I bet it's some incident with Gakupo or something…"

His eyes darkened, "_Gakupo?"_

I then realized the mistake I had made, "Oh! Come on! You were the one worried about Luka, weren't you? So let's go ahead and forget about him for now, alright?"

"Sure…whatever…"

"Okay! Let's goooo!"

I didn't know how much trouble she was really in until I got there.

* * *

General POV~ Piko's mind~

"Sukone Tei?"

"Is that you?"

"Y-yes….K-Kagene R-Rui…..h-heh…..K-Kagene R-Rei…..t-thank y-you-HAHAAHAHA! AAH! ….f-for being h-here…."

Rui looked at her with a horrified look on her face. Rei just looked grim.

"Okay….so…um…where's the main-"

"Heheheheheh….mad hatter…mad hatter….mad hatter….aren't I like him? Aren't I like him? Tell me now! I wanna feel better! So tell me, should I bash the head in? Or should I aim for the body first?"

"WHERE'S THE STRONGHOLD OF THE INSANITY? WHERE ARE THE CHESTS?" Rei yelled quickly and loudly, stopping Tei mid-rant.

She breathed slowly. In and out, like in a deep sleep.

"Oh…I-I'm so sorry! I have unusually high levels of insanity, so this space affects me a lot. But….SF-A2 Miki knows the location of both the stronghold and the chests. I-I'll a-absorb s-some o-of t-the insanity o-out o-of t-the m-mind….OH MY GOD! I FEEL SO HAAAAPY~"

The twins nodded and ran past Tei, they already knew Miki was injured and that Tei wouldn't last all that long.

"Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"We should go all out, shouldn't we?"

"Mhm….I think that would be for the best. This seems off…far too off."

They smiled lightly at each other.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Charge!"

* * *

General POV~ Unknown Area~

"Gumi, do you see her? Akaito can only get to this area! I don't know why, but his senses are going whack."

"Nope, not yet!"

"Okay, let's keep on looking."

But, it didn't take them long to find them.

"Luka!" Luki shouted with that protective tone. Gumi followed him.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know! I don't know Luki! W-wait! Let me check her pulse!"

Gumi quickly went to Luka's neck and wrist to check for a pulse.

"Luki?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's take her back home…"

"So she's-"

"I-I t-think e-everyone w-would l-like t-to s-see h-her b-body…w-wouldn't t-they?"

"N-no…."

"She's d-dead L-Luki….a-and I-I t-think I-I k-know w-who d-did i-it."

* * *

*:O another sucky chapter! Sorry about all that delay, I've been sick…and banned…and stressed as hell…and there's like….one week left of school. Plus, I MAY not have my one month hiatus!*


End file.
